Changing times.
by N9WOS
Summary: There is only one thing that's constant in life and that is change. If you don't control it It will control you.
1. The link.

The normal disclaimer   
I don't own any of the characters in the story.  
AIC/Pioneer owns them all..  
  
Changing times. A reversion of "the day everything changed"  
By N9WOS  
  
This is what I think will happen when tenchi discovers ryoko  
in the machine in ep13.5.  
  
It is based on the OVAs  
I have five other chapters planed that follow this one.  
I've tried to make the sentences flow better and I   
have filled out the story better to support the following chapters.  
(In the lab.)  
  
ryoko  
Washu please washu let me out  
momy please get me out of here.  
  
washu(As their link brakes.)  
Well well I didn't know she could do that.  
I wonder how long the strong emotions will keep the link broke.  
  
(In tenchis room at that time   
tench is asleep and dreaming  
A new dream fades in.)  
  
tenchi  
Ow not one of those dreams again where I'm locked up in washus  
lab and the robots attack me again.  
  
(View shifts form left to right and looks at the machines holding   
the person in his dream.)  
  
Ow well I guess they already have me.  
At least the dreams can't be a bad as reality.  
  
(View looks down to the point that he can see it is not  
his body he is looking at.)  
  
W.T.F When did I get that rack????????   
AAaa!!!Where did my thing go? washu's really done stuff to me  
in this dream I can say that much.  
  
(From the side of his vision he can see a light blue  
length of hair hanging down.)  
(As things come clearer in his mind.)  
  
Well well I get it now.  
In this dream I'm ryoko or washu has switched  
are brains for a bit.  
Hopefully washu will let me go for a bit so I can  
get in front of a mirror so I can have a good look  
at my ... Well her body till the dream ends he he.  
I might like this dream yet.  
  
(One of the first waves of emotion hit him.)  
  
Or I might not.  
Will washu let me.. well ryoko out yet?  
  
(The first sounds start fading in across the link  
and the sound of ryokos crying can be heard.)  
  
I'm not liking this dream at all.  
In most dreams when she's crying for help I can  
at least do something but here I can see where she's   
at and hear her but can't do anything besides set here  
and watch.  
  
(The emotions finally become continuous and strong.)  
  
I'm getting out of here I can do without this dream.  
Let me OUT!!!!!!!  
(Tenchi starts squirming in bed and finally falls on the floor)  
Kathump....  
  
Finally that's over that's the last thing I needed.  
  
(The emotion sound of crying and view bring him back to reality.)  
  
(In a low voice.)  
What the hecks going on here?  
Ryoko where are you and why do I keep seeing  
something that looks like it should be what you'd be seeing?  
  
(In the lab.)  
  
ryoko(Ceases crying.)  
Tenchi.... tenchi is that you? Tenchi help me tenchi help me.  
I want out of here. I can't take it. I want out of here.  
Please let me out of here. Tenchi help me ppppleeassssse....  
  
washu  
Will you look at that.   
She has more devotion to tenchi than her own mother.   
I'll have to see how long this will hold out.  
Hehehe.  
She'll come back to her mother sooner or later.  
Yes sir re it's proven that fear will cause  
you to seek out family for protection.  
  
(In tenchi's room he hears her calling for him in his head.)  
  
tenchi(Thinking to himself.)  
She needs me and I pick this time to loose my sanity.  
Will that dream about the lab layoff till later?  
  
(He runs out of his room and into hers and finds nothing.)  
  
tenchi(Thinking to him self.)  
Where in the heck are you ryoko?  
  
(In the lab.)  
  
ryoko  
I'm over here in the big machine in the lower part of   
4-127-15. Your close or you wouldn't be able to hear me.  
So just follow my voice and get me out of here.  
  
washu   
What's ryoko talking about? My scanners don't show anyone  
besides us.  
HMmmm...  
I wonder if it's inducing hallucinations?   
This will definitely require some diagnoses.  
  
(In ryokos room.)  
  
tenchi(Mumbling to himself.)  
What's going on?  
I can swear I didn't say anything and  
I'm surely not in the lab right now  
but I know about where that place is.  
Ow lord do I ever. It's just one section over from where  
I was welll,,,,,,, Never mind.  
Let's try this again.  
  
(mentally)  
Ryoko how are you on lab planet four level one twenty seven  
section fifteen and talking to me when I'm in your room on earth?  
  
Ryoko(in the lab)  
I don't know and I don't care just get me out of here.  
(Brakes down in general crying.)  
  
tenchi  
Ow well I guess a little sprint though the lab won't hurt anything.  
I guess I've finely lost it. What a way to go.  
(Takes of running to the lab.)  
(In the lab.)  
  
washu  
That's strange the sensors are showing tenchi coming this way.  
But how?  
I think I better clear the area and let the sensors take the readings.  
This will be most interesting.  
  
(Tenchi just enters section 15.)  
  
tenchi(screams)  
Ryoko ryoko where are you ryoko?????  
  
(To himself.)  
Man if I hear her I'll freak.  
  
ryoko(Stops crying.)  
Help me over here I can hear you just around the corner get me down from here!!!  
  
tenchi  
O.M.G.......  
  
(Takes off running to the place he heard her.)  
  
ryoko(Sobbing as tenchi walks up in front of the machine.)  
Tenchiiii. I knew you'd help me.  
Your the only one I can count on.  
Just help me down from here pleseeeee.  
  
tenchi  
WASHU get her down from this thing now!!!!! washu!!!!!!!  
(Tenchi looks around for anything that would  
release the restraints but finds nothing.)  
I know of one way I could get her down but  
I left the sword in my room and that will take  
me a good twenty minutes to go back and get.  
  
ryoko(crying)  
Please don't leave tenchi pleeeeessee don't leave me alone.  
  
(As the last string of restraint brakes holding  
tenchis emotions in check added to the emotions he's   
feeling across the link. Sorrow floods though  
his brain in a desperate need for another way.)  
  
tenchi(As his face looses all emotion.)  
Well I guess there's one other option.  
  
(The symbol on his brow starts glowing.  
He floats up to ryoko puts his  
arm around her and forms his wings.  
The machines around him and her explode and shatter.)  
  
tenchi   
Going down.  
  
ryoko(Regaining her voce and blushing)  
We. well I don't mind if we do.  
  
tenchi   
Well what's wrong.  
  
ryoko  
Nothing.  
  
(They land.)  
  
tenchi   
Are you sure your alright?  
  
ryoko  
Yes never better.  
  
tenchi  
Well with the wings I can feel that there's   
something badly wrong with your body.   
  
ryoko  
What are you talking about?  
  
tenchi  
My wings can be used to regenerate myself or someone  
in my proximity.  
I really wasn't thinking about it but the feedback I'm getting  
from the wings is somethings wrong with your body.  
More precisely there's stuff missing or altered from what your genetics say.  
I've had to restrain them from healing you as soon as they sensed it.  
  
ryoko(Remembering that she could not taste.)  
Well what does your wings say is wrong with me?  
  
tenchi  
Well their screaming about your entire nervous system and a couple body organs  
including well.....(starts to blush) a few things in your lower body  
that I won't describe and a few miner body features that I really  
can't get any info on unless I started the regeneration.  
There's also something in your blood but that's most likely sack.  
  
ryoko  
Since when did you become a doctor and why is the wings  
still formed and suspending me even after your done?  
Although you shouldn't be looking at a girls unspeakables   
without her permission you knotty boy.  
  
tenchi( Blushing furiously)  
I don't actually look at those places. It's as though I can sense  
the makeup of space and matter around me and even the   
makeup of my and other peoples body parts and I can sense what should  
be there according to their genetic makeup.  
I know what their names are from biology and I can form the parts  
back to what they should be from the genetic data using the same  
methods I use to make the light hawk sword.  
Like when I repaired myself after kagatos attack that destroyed the  
ryo-ou I just made my physical structure match what the  
genetic structure said should be there.  
It's to complicated to change every thing piece by piece.  
So I just use the image from the DNA as a stamp to remake the parts.  
  
ryoko  
What about the wings?  
  
tenchi  
Well the wings want to repair the discrepancies. If I stop them  
they'll fade away until next time I can force them out.  
I was wondering it you wanted me to do the changes to you.  
Washu could most likely undo anything they'll do.  
I don't think you will be disappointed.  
It's up to you.  
  
ryoko (To herself.)  
It would be good to know what sasamis food taste like.)  
  
(Out loud.)  
Well alright as long as you leave the sack.  
  
(The wings form around ryoko and form into a ball as she starts glowing.)  
(Twenty minutes later the wings disappear and her glow slowly fades.)  
  
tenchi   
Ryoko are you ok?  
  
ryoko  
As I've already said never better.  
  
(Tenchi slowly lowers her to her feet and the symbol on his head  
disappears just as she falls to the floor with a thud.)  
(Tenchi runs over to her.)  
  
tenchi(Setting her up.)  
What's wrong I thought you was alright.  
I'm sorry I should not have done that.  
I should have knew something would go wrong.  
  
ryoko  
No no it's not your fault I just forgot that   
washu didn't want me destroying or braking anything  
so she gave me something to weaken me from the neck down and  
neutralize my powers till she was done.  
  
tenchi  
So that's the stuff in your blood I sensed.  
Well how long does it normally last?  
  
ryoko  
Well it normally last about ten hours.  
I'm normally strong as a normal human till it wears off  
but it looks like it's a bit stronger this time  
because my arm can barely lift it's own weight.  
  
tenchi (Looking at her face.)  
I see now what the small physical features that I changed was.  
  
ryoko   
What are they?  
  
tenchi  
Well your ears are like washus ears are.  
Their no longer long and tapered their more normal looking  
and your eyes are round instead of slit like.  
Their still the good old gold color but round like your moms.  
  
ryoko   
Don't remind me of the fact.  
Is there anyplace around here that I can see what I look like?  
  
(Tenchi picks her up and takes her over to a mirror on the wall  
by a test machine.)  
  
ryoko(Thinking to herself.)  
Well I look about the same but my cat theme just went out the window.  
I get why she gave me the large ears and slit eyes though.  
She wanted me to hear better and see better but I  
don't think that I really need them.  
  
tenchi(mentally)  
I think you look good cat theme or not.  
  
(out loud)  
Is there any way you can walk?  
  
ryoko  
No I don't think I can walk but  
thanks for the complement though.  
Wait a second I didn't say anything.  
  
tenchi  
That's what I have been thinking all night.  
Well that means that I'll have to carry you out then.  
The distance being what it is that means that I'll carry you piggy back.  
  
ryoko(blushing)  
Welllllll.. I am kinda undressed and wellll...  
Your just wearing a thin shirt and pajamas..  
  
tenchi(Seeing ryokos blush and finally contemplating her state of undress.)  
Well well after all this time tying to get  
close to me. I find out your just a embarrassed at  
this as I am whenever your not in control.  
Well I can go and get ayeka to carry you back  
or something.  
  
ryoko(Getting some of her spunk back.)  
No no no I think you'll do fine my darling tenchi.  
  
(Tenchi sets down in front of her and pulls her on his back.)  
  
ryoko(Thinking to herself.)  
I like this vary much you feel so strong and muscular  
and the feelings of supple skin rubbing together though  
a thin cloth.  
  
tenchi (Red as a beet)  
RYOKO will you stop that?  
It's hard enough controlling my mind as it is with out your's going wild.  
  
Ryoko  
you mean this position is having the same affect on you too.  
  
Tenchi  
RYOKO......  
  
(Their getting close to the exit of the lab.)  
  
tenchi  
Ryoko it's a bit cold in the house so someone will  
need to put something on you so you don't catch a cold  
because you can't do that by yourself.  
  
ryoko  
Please don't wake anyone else up.   
They will just laugh at me and tease me about being helpless.  
  
tenchi  
No they won't  
  
ryoko  
Please don't I couldn't stand to be treated like  
a invalid for 8 hours by them.  
  
tenchi  
Well I guess I'll have to dress you myself then.  
  
ryoko  
MY MY after you get me incapacitated then you take   
me to my room and start doing all sorts of totally  
naughty naughty things to me.  
I guess the close proximity has finely started to   
get your sex drive going.  
  
tenchi  
RYOKO why do you always try to take control of  
the situation or put on a tough act?  
  
ryoko  
mmmm.... Well you being able to see me in this  
incapacitated state is embarrassing and I was  
hoping to be in a better condition to show off my body to you.  
You know so I'd make a better impression.  
  
tenchi(Stopping momentarily.)  
As you've already said I've already seen you up close.  
Ryoko what difference does it make the way you get to show  
me your body. After the onsen there isn't much way I could  
get a closer look.  
  
ryoko  
Well I think I can think of a few.  
  
tenchi  
RYOKO......  
  
(They enter ryoko's room and he lays her on her bed.  
He pulls a cover over her to hide her exposed state.)  
  
tenchi  
Ryoko will you tell me where something is that will be easy to put  
on for tonight like a baggy set of pants and a sloppy shirt.  
  
ryoko(Putting on her act.)  
What do you mean you won't even take the time  
to put some undies and a nice little bra on a poor little  
helpless young lady like me.  
You mean you will make me lay here all night with just  
a baggy shirt to cover her vulnerability with.  
  
tenchi(thinking to him self and red as a beet)  
Well.... Well no I mean yes well I'd love to put them on  
and look you up and down all day long bu....  
  
ryoko(Interrupting his thought as she blushes.)  
Tenchi if you want to look me over go right ahead I would love  
your attention just go right ahead.  
  
tenchi  
I didn't say that I was just thinking that.  
  
ryoko  
Well it certainly seemed like you was saying that even though you  
wasn't moving your lips much.  
  
tenchi  
It looks like we're hearing each others thoughts. I don't  
know how but I can see in the back of my mind what your seeing  
hear what your hearing and feel what your feeling   
that's why I knew you were cold.  
  
ryoko  
Ya right well I should be able to see what your seeing to   
but I don't and I don't feel or hear anything.  
(Pauses for a minute.)  
Well I couldn't go into washus mind because are mind link  
is one way unless she actively showed or told me something.  
So let me try.  
  
(Concentrates on finding any stray thoughts in her head.)  
(Her jaw drops as she finds a image of herself staring  
back at her with her jaw dropping.)  
(She sets there for a minute and finely waves a hand to find out if it's real.)  
(The rest of the emotions and senses come rushing in)  
  
ryoko  
I don't believe it... it .... it's true.  
  
tenchi  
Welcome to the mind of two.  
  
ryoko   
You mean anything I think about you'll also know about  
and anything I see you'll also see.  
  
tenchi  
Yes it looks that way.  
I think I'm getting the worst end of the bargain.  
You knowing what I'm thinking will be embarrassing.  
I might as well tell you that I have some pretty  
inappropriate day dreams about you.  
  
ryoko(blushing)  
Well what about the others?  
  
tenchi  
I don't think about anyone else like that.  
  
ryoko  
Well I'm flattered.  
  
ryoko(with a sly smile)  
Well I have some that shouldn't be to hard to put on.  
They are in the left cabinet top drawer right hand side under the shirts.  
  
tenchi(Not seeing her sly smile and ignoring the odd feelings he just got.)  
Well I'll look and see what your talking about.  
  
(As he stands at the end of the bed and opens the drawer   
to get to the undies she takes all the strength in her had   
and pulls the cover over exposing her lower section   
just as tenchi finds the undies in question.)  
  
tenchi  
UUUuuuu.... Ryoko I don't think these are just undies it's   
more of a lacy stringy thingy.  
  
(He turns around and sees the full view.)  
  
ryoko  
Well tenchi why do you keep worrying about putting stuff  
on me? If you'd just hop in we can keep warm together all night long.  
The feeling I'm sensing from you tells me that you want to.  
  
tenchi(His brain kicks in after about twenty seconds and turns around.)  
Ryoko please don't do that it's not appropriate.  
  
ryoko  
Well as you say you have already seen me before so what are   
you getting all worked up for?  
You'd have to put that stuff on me anyway so you'll  
have to man handle me around those areas anyway.  
  
tenchi  
I said that I'd think about putting them on you.   
I didn't say I'd do it.  
Seeing you undressed like that brings urges that I would rather  
postpone acting on till later.  
  
ryoko  
Ha got you. You basically said that you had plans on acting on them  
just not now.  
Who else do you have these urges for?  
  
tenchi(Aggravated and a bit insulted.)  
I don't have these feelings for anyone else I've been raised to be  
a one women man and nothing's going to change that.....  
  
(Embarrassed)   
I think I'll keep my mouth shut I've already said to much.  
Well I guess it don't make any difference you can read my mind anyway.  
Now will you show me some other panties because I don't plan  
on trying to put these on because I might be enticed into   
something we'll regret.  
  
ryoko  
Why would I regret it?   
I've been trying to get you since we met.  
  
tenchi.  
Well kids is one possibility that we're not ready for right now.  
  
ryoko  
What are you talking about?   
I can't have kids so there's no problem.  
  
tenchi  
You weren't able to have kids because a few parts were left out  
but believe me you can have kids now.  
  
ryoko(blushing)  
You mean it? I really can get pregnant.  
Ow man this is a problem I see what your talking  
about I'm not ready to raise a kid yet.  
Well look two drawers down and you'll find the normal stuff.  
  
tenchi  
You call this normal stuff? I call it pink silky stuff what about  
cotton haven't you got any good old cotton?  
  
ryoko  
Well I wear that stuff all the time In case you ever gave in.   
That way I'd look halfway sexy.  
  
tenchi  
What about the other stringy thing?  
  
ryoko(Blushing)  
Well that's if I had some warning so I could prepare.  
  
tenchi(Turns back around facing ryoko and throws the blanket over her.)  
Will you quit staring at yourself and projecting your view into my mind  
and you should at least stay covered up till I get your clothes  
together to put them on you.  
  
(After he got her dressed plus or minus some teasing  
from ryoko he finally got ready to leave her room.)  
  
ryoko  
Don't tell me your gong to leave me alone and helpless.  
Look I can't even move myself.  
Could you please stay with me?  
  
tenchi  
Well allright I'll stay.  
  
(He starts pulling out a blanket to lay on.)  
  
ryoko   
Don't lay on the floor lay up here with me please.  
  
tenchi  
Alright but just across the end of the bed.  
(He laid across the end of the bed with his  
head and back supported by a big pillow against the  
wall in kind of a reclining sitting position.)  
  
ryoko  
Will you turn me around so I can rest my head  
on your lap it would mean a lot to me?  
  
tenchi  
Alright I guess so I could never say no to you.  
  
ryoko(As he is turning her around.)  
What do you mean you say no to me all the time.  
  
tenchi  
Think about it what's the one thing you only ask for.  
  
ryoko  
OWw....  
  
(latter that night with the moon shinning in ryokos window..)  
(Ayeka checks tenchis room. Finding nothing she goes into  
ryokos room and finds tenchi in the pre stated position  
with ryokos head propped up on his chest with her ears covered by her hair.)  
  
ayeka  
what.......  
There she goes again she probably ...........  
Why is tenchi in her room?  
Why would tenchi sleeping with her?  
I wonder if ryoko couldn't sleep tonight?  
.......(thinks)...........  
But wouldn't they be in his room?  
I've noticed him always acting strange around her.  
Could he of actually come to her room because he couldn't sleep without her?  
Could he of gotten to the point that he can't deny his feelings anymore?  
....(notices how the moon light is making the scene almost surreal)  
Hmm I do say they look so peaceful.  
I dare say the would make a good couple.  
Maybe I haven't made any progress with him because his heart was already made up.  
If he does feel that way I shouldn't stand in the way.  
Maybe my feelings for him is only clouding my judgment.  
It wouldn't be such a loss heck I've got hundreds of years to find someone  
There is only one way to find out for sure.  
what do I do....Hmmmm he would just cover it up till he gets  
ready to tell everyone and that would just prolong my curiosity.   
Hmm he is asleep so he won't be thinking straight maybe if I act like  
I already know it he won't hide it till he figures out that he hasn't told me yet.  
(out loud)  
Lord tenchi departing from dreamland.(Taps tenchi on the forehead.)  
  
tenchi(groggy)  
UUU.. yes.  
  
ayeka  
Well tenchi it's cold tonight you should have laid beside her   
and got rid of your clothing you'd stay a lot warmer that way.   
  
tenchi  
Well I don't feel like getting that close at this  
point because I might do something that I want  
to put off till later when were more prepared  
to deal with the results and I wouldn't do  
anything with her in the first place because of her  
present conditi.....(Realizing what he just said and to who.)  
ow noooooo.............  
  
ayeka  
Don't worry I've seen it coming for a long time.  
If I didn't get you she's the only other one I would of wanted you to be with.  
By the way what was sleeping beauties condition you were going to tell me about?  
  
tenchi  
Well I puled her out of washus lab last night.  
Washu had just left her hanging in a machine and forgot about her.  
She was completely naked and almost paralyzed from the neck  
down with some drug washu put in her.  
It normally last for ten hours and should  
be wearing off in a hour or two.  
  
ayeka   
How come that don't surprise me?  
  
(with big grin)  
By the way if ryoko was naked how's she dressed now?  
  
tenchi  
Well it's cold and she didn't want to be embarrassed  
by asking you so I took the time to dress her with  
a decent amount of teasing by her.  
  
ayeka  
Ryoko will be ryoko.  
  
(Pulls ryokos shirt open a bit to see if she has a bra on.)  
  
(With a smile)  
Well well you went all the way didn't you.  
If you were worried that much about her being warm you should  
of just forgotten about ryoko's clothing and just stayed in bed with her.  
I'm sure she wouldn't mind you taking advantage of her condition  
to have some fun. In fact I think she'd enjoy it.  
  
tenchi  
AYAKA.....  
  
(sadly)  
Why do I even try????????  
  
(In the morning ryoko and tenchi finally get up.)  
  
ryoko(stretching)  
It looks like I've finally got my strength back.  
  
tenchi  
Ya ..good thing you've finely got up because I need to go to the restroom.  
  
(Tenchi gets up and walks to the bathroom and don't take  
the time to keep a watch on ryokos thoughts.)  
  
ryoko  
So that's why I feel like I have a full bladder even though  
I haven't drunk anything lately.  
What a funny feeling it feels like I have to go but for some reason  
I know it's not my own that's giving me pain.  
  
(Ryoko gets a shocked expression on her face.)  
  
YA that's right I can also see what he's seeing.  
  
(She brings up what he is seeing in her mind  
and immersed herself in what he is feeling.)  
  
This should be good he's closing the bathroom door now.  
  
tenchi  
What a day!!!!  
  
(He precedes to relieve himself and gets ready to look down  
but catches himself when he remembers last night and checks   
what ryoko's doing.)  
  
(mentally)  
Ryoko will you give me some privacy can't I even   
take a leak now without you keeping a watch on me?  
  
ryoko(mentally)  
I was just hoping to see what you got.   
I can feel you holding it but I can't see it.  
By the way is it always that sensitive?   
I about jumped out of the bed when you puled it out.  
  
tenchi(Mentally and embarrassed beyond words for a bit.)  
Well it shouldn't be any more sensitive than your parts.  
Well you know what I mean.  
  
ryoko(m)  
I've never felt that feeling before now so I guess  
females are not as sensitive as men are.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Well I did put in a lot of stuff down there  
and there was a good bit of nervous system that I put in that general  
area but I paid no attention to it because of all the other stuff.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well lets see here(Ryoko puts her hand down there.)  
  
Tenchi (thinks to himself)  
Ryoko please not now.  
  
ryoko  
Nothing...well a little different ..... hehe.. that tickles a bit......what abou...  
OOOOWWWWwww....YEESSSS you did put something down there.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Ryoko you could of waited till after I finished relieving my self?  
It's kinda hard to finish the job now.  
  
ryoko  
Did you feel that to?  
  
tenchi(With out thinking he looks down and said.)  
Look what you've done now.  
  
ryoko(m)  
OWw MY TENCHI what have you got there?  
  
tenchi(Looks back up quickly.)  
Please don't say anything.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Tenchi get in here now I want to see what doing it feels like  
and your the only one I'm going to share the feeling with.  
  
tenchi(Finishes his job as best as he can.)  
NO not now I think I'll head to my room now.  
  
(As he walks in she appears on the bed naked.)  
  
This isn't appropriate for someone that's not married.  
  
ryoko  
Well what can I do the link isn't going to just disappear  
and I have to go too the restroom and change my cloths once in a while.  
It's a good thing that we feel the way we do for each other  
because were just going to have to get used to it.  
Marriage would solve a lot of problems wouldn't it though.  
  
tenchi  
Ya I have been thinking about marriage for a while but I've never been  
able to say anything.  
  
ryoko  
Then why don't we get married  
Because you said your a one women man and I'm your woman.  
  
tenchi  
Well all right we can do it because I had already made up my mind  
to marry you a long time ago but I was hopping to be a few years older.  
It's strange it's almost like I had decided when I first seen you.  
  
(Ryoko feeds him the images of her and him by the cave though the link.)  
  
Sooooo... that's why. (laughs) Well I guess ayeka never had a chance.  
From what I can sense you just want to be beside me at night like   
I want to lay in your arms it's something that's getting hard to deny so  
we can get married and (blushes)other things like sleep together   
but nothing that will lead to little tikers for now.  
  
ryoko(With a sad look)  
all right I accept.  
So when do we arrange the wedding?  
  
tenchi  
Well a traditional Japanese wedding is not a flashy   
affaire just me you and a priest which will most likely be grandfather.  
Dad gave me the family wedding cloths.  
As you know dad will be dad.  
Remember when dad dragged me off for a bit and  
I came back and would get all flustered around you.  
He had took me and taught me the marriage ritual for as he said it.  
"When you take it in your hart to wed one of those lovely girls."  
  
ryoko(Now covered up on his bed and giggling from the emotions from the link.)  
That's my tenchi the shy one.  
How complicated is the ritual anyway?  
  
(Tenchi chucks all the training though the link.)  
  
Well that is not that hard lets tell everyone about it and get things rolling  
  
tenchi  
I don't think that grandfather will condone it because he is wanting me to marry ayeka.  
  
(Ryoko plays the scene out with mihoshi across the link.)  
  
Well in that case he should not complain and even if he  
did I could still get dads blessing like that would be hard.  
  
ryoko  
well when are you going to tell everyone?  
tenchi  
I'm thinking about doing it tonight.  
I've go to get dad here and then I can tell everyone  
  
ryoko  
well I've got a few ideas that I want to surprise you with  
so keep out of my thoughts and feelings till I say so.  
  
tenchi  
I will if you stay out of my mind too.  
  
ryoko  
deal.  
  
(in the lab)  
  
ryoko  
Hey washu what-you doing?  
  
washu  
I was going over some stuff from last night.  
  
ryoko(Gritting her teeth)  
That's a another story all to together.  
That's the last time you will ever   
get me in one of those things again.  
  
washu   
Calm down!!!! I'm just wondering why are link  
hasn't opened back up. I don't really know what happed  
after he freed you from the machine because the explosion  
destroyed all the recording devices.  
  
(She turns around to face ryoko)  
  
My lord what happed to you your eyes and ears?  
  
ryoko  
They are evidently what my DNA say I should have.  
  
washu   
What are you talking about?  
  
ryoko  
Well when tenchi rescued me the light hawk wings  
regenerated everything to match my DNA structure.  
  
washu  
That means that you can't use the gems any more.  
I still have the gem I removed from you last night so I guess  
you won't be needing it any more.  
  
ryoko  
Let me see if I can use it.  
  
(Tries to get it to attach to her wrist but gives up.)  
  
Well if that's what I have to sacrifice to be able to taste  
I'll accept the trade because I don't plan on taking over the universe  
any time soon.  
  
(Washu has a scanner running it over ryokos body.)  
  
washu  
Well well well I don't believe this you are really complete.  
You can taste and everything.  
You won't have any fake gems either because your power source that  
I taped to allow you to make them is now directed back to you  
in place of the gems power as your DNA specifies instead of   
being fully harnessed into making fake gems by pooling the power   
into them for years so it won't be as powerful as the real gems  
or the fake ones because of it's limited output capability.  
You have that in addition to your natural abilities which is  
the ability to teliport and become corporal and the ability   
to heal and regenerate body parts.  
  
ryoko  
You mean I can still use a sword with and projectile charges?  
  
washu  
Go ahead and try.  
  
(Ryoko sticks out her hand and forms a sword but it is a bright  
white instead of the normal red.)  
  
ryoko  
Why is it white instead of red?  
  
washu  
That evidently is your powers natural resonant frequency.  
The gems have a red hue because of their own natural frequency  
  
ryoko  
Where can I try out a charge?  
  
(Washu forms a dimensional hole by ryoko and motions   
for her to fire into the hole with a charge. Ryoko fires a   
BIG white charge into the hole and the hole disappears.)  
  
WOW that feels far better than using the real or fake gems.  
  
wahsu   
What are you talking about?  
  
ryoko  
Well there's no pain when I use the energy direct.  
With the gems when I use them there is extreme pain that I have to put up with.  
  
washu  
what do you mean a pain I have never sensed any pain across the link.  
  
ryoko  
You may not sense the pain but I sure do.   
  
washu  
I'll have to look into that because there shouldn't be pain.  
  
(Puts away the device.)  
  
That's strange you should not have been able to produce that large  
of a blast with your internal power.  
  
ryoko  
Well that didn't even feel like I was pushing it if you want  
I could do a lot better if I had time to build up the charge.  
  
washu(To her self.)  
That's strange her internal power seemed to grow to fulfill the request  
instead of remaining constant and limiting the available power.  
I utilized her internal power source to make fake gems because I thought  
that it would be negligible when I was making her but evidently  
if she can control it directly it will grow in size to meet  
the demand.  
I have never seen anything like that before.  
Wait I have just before the sensors went out. Tenchis own astral power  
source started growing rapidly but the computers haven't finished  
going over the data.  
HMMmmmm.... Na it can't be related ow well I will just have to wait  
till the computers are done and stick ryokos new data with it.  
  
(Out loud)  
  
By the way what did you want?  
  
ryoko  
Well....(leans down and wispier in her ear.)  
  
washu   
Well well well I should have it ready in a few hours  
come by and pick it up in a bit O.K.  
  
ryoko  
Thank you and see ya.  
  
washu  
I'll follow you I was going to the house anyway.  
(The walk into the living room from the lab.)  
  
sasami  
What happened to your eyes ryoko?  
  
mihoshi  
And you ears are smaller.  
  
ayeka  
When did this happen?  
  
ryoko  
Well when tenchi used his light hawk wings to save me  
the wings noticed my DNA did not fit my actual body  
so they made every thing fit my DNA.  
  
ayaka  
Well it looks like you look awfully human in reality.  
You have your mothers ears and eye shape besides the  
other stuff you get off of her.  
Washu I thought that a decent portion of her DNA was from the mass  
why don't she reflect that?  
  
washu  
Welll.... some of the DNA is from the mass.   
About one eighth to be exact three quarters is from me.  
I took the masses DNA to get the ability to regenerate lost limbs automatically  
and to assimilate other objects and the rest is from me.  
  
mihoshi  
Hold on here if my math teacher told me right  
three quarters plus one eighth is seven eighths.  
What about the other one eights?  
  
ayaka   
Ya what about the other one eighths?  
  
washu  
Well that came from some contacts in juri.  
It was the final target for some juri bioreinforcement project.  
It was my primary base to start from.  
I was going to put a even amount of my and the masses DNA with it  
to make it compete but matching up the masses DNA was hard  
so I just keep the primary parts of the masses DNA I wanted  
and filled in the rest with my own.  
  
ryoko  
So I'm mainly you with a little mass and some other unknown tossed in.  
  
washu  
Yes that's right I had your DNA mapped out and already  
had you growing in the tank when I came up with the idea of using you  
to harness the gems so I prevented your embryo from growing anything  
other than what was needed to function and I used the left over   
nerve endings to interface with the gems.  
That's why some of you senses was messed up.  
  
ayeka  
Is that why she got pleasure from someone punishing her?  
  
washu  
HMmmm yes.  
  
ryoko  
And my inability to taste also?  
  
washu  
yes  
  
sasami  
You mean you couldn't taste my food?  
  
ryoko  
Now that you mention it will you make sure to cook something  
up good so I can try out my new taste buds because my mouth  
taste yuky because I haven't had a chance to eat anything today  
and I might even be able to cook if I can taste now.  
I am still getting used to the yuky taste if that is what you call it  
it fits the yuky description and I sure know I don't like it.  
I tried to cook a while back but failed because I couldn't taste any thing.  
  
ayeka  
Well well you are getting more human by the minute.  
You are even wanting to cook.  
Washu I will talk to you in a few days about that bioreinforcement  
you referred to because I did not know they had a specific target.  
  
ryoko  
I think I will leave I have other stuff to do.  
  
(tenchi calls nobuyuki on the phone)  
(In a long room with a few people scattered though the various  
drafting tables and computers nobuyuki sets in the corner of the room.)  
(Nobi sets down the square on the drafting table turns around and pulls a few   
plans off the phone to find it)  
  
nobi  
Hello this is nobuyuki speaking.  
  
tench  
Hi dad how are you doing?  
  
nobi  
Thank god someone sane to talk to.  
I'm doing fine just fighting the corporate idiots like normal.  
How is things going over at the shrine have you finally gave into your feelings   
and confessed your love to one of those fine ladies you have around you?  
  
tenchi   
DAD will you ever let it rest?  
  
nobi  
NO!!!!!!  
  
tenchi  
Well I'm doing fine I just called to ask you if you wanted to come and stay  
here over the weekend or possibly the whole week?  
  
nobi  
Of course I would!!  
You mean you are actually inviting me into your house?  
  
tenchi  
Ya as long as you don't try to do anything stupid like the onsen.  
And why would I have to invite you isn't it still your house?  
  
nobi  
Noooo.... when I said I was giving it to you I meant it.  
You've got to have something to raise a family in don't you?  
  
tenchi  
Just try to make it down here it would be good to see you.  
You haven't been here in a good while  
  
nobi  
I'll be down tonight and I will stay for a whole week I promise.  
  
tenchi   
Thanks dad I will be waiting on you.  
  
nobi  
see ya.  
(hangs up the phone)  
Hey amigaski.  
  
amigaski  
Yes nobuyuki what do you want?  
  
nobi  
I'm heeding up to tenchis house to stay the week.  
So I'm assigning you and torsk to look after things  
during that time.  
  
anigaski  
What about the final meeting that is scheduled for Saturday.  
  
nobi   
Why do I have to be present?  
Can't you and the torsk do that?  
  
amigaski  
Their head negotiator is a pain he wants all the design firms owners to   
be present to give their Ok to go ahead.  
  
nobi   
I'll just have a little discussion with their owner.  
(picks up the phone and calls the construction companies owner)  
Ya yushi I'm having a little problem. I was wanting to take the  
week off to spend some time with my son and your head   
negotiator is wanting me present at the meting on Saturday.  
..........................................  
Yes I've helped you out of jams in the past.  
...................................................  
Is there anyway I can send someone else to take my place?  
..................  
Yes all the plans are finished.  
....................  
Yes everything has already been sent.  
....................  
Ok thanks for getting me out of a jam.  
................  
Thanks by.  
(hangs up the phone)  
Well that takes care of that.  
Ami it looks like you can take care of the meeting for me.  
If they try to do anything funny just call me.  
  
amigaski  
What about torsk he can't handle everything here  
  
nobi  
Sure he can if he can't have him call me.  
It looks like I'll be able to have some quality time with tenchi.  
  
amigaski  
Ya tell him I still don't like the broken nose he gave me.  
Especially the fact that he gave me one after I was already suffering  
from that bad insect bite that made my nose swell and lips swell up.  
  
nobi   
Well if you insulted him what did you expect  
  
amigaski  
Heck we've known each other most of are life and we've said far   
worse things and he hasn't hit me then.  
  
nobi   
Well who knows.  
At lest you are second in charge here.  
I was kinda lucky that you have been friends with tenchi for all this time.  
When the last person quit I knew just who to call.  
At least your someone I can trust.  
  
amigaski   
Ya your lucky but all I have to look forward to is calling tenchi the boss  
in a few years.  
  
nobi  
I don't think tenchi will be to hard on you.  
Ow well I guess I should get things cleaned up and head out.  
  
amigaski  
Is heading up there that important or have you got other motives.  
  
nobi  
What??????  
  
amitaski  
Well if tenchi has a few girls hanging on him   
which I have a hard time believing.  
Is there some possibility that you maybe looking for a fine women   
to chase after yourself?  
(a role of paper beans him on the head and he starts laughing)  
Or has someone already caught your eye?  
(nobi starts chasing after him through the building)  
  
(torsk walks up about that time.  
He looks at them running around and just starts shaking his head)  
  
torsk  
As long as they keep it on the top floor we don't need the clients seeing this.  
  
(In tenchis room)  
  
tenchi  
I've told dad to come here he's going to get here latter today.  
I'm going to tell everyone we want to wed tonight after everyone  
has made it here.  
  
ryoko  
What about ayeka? Ayeka will kill you and me.  
She don't even know about us yet.  
  
tenchi   
Sure she does she came in your room this morning  
and pretty much figured it out on her own.  
She is ok with it the wedding will be a looper though.  
  
  
(That day during sword practice tenchi suddenly stops in the middle  
of a maneuver and starts turning red and yosho stands and looks at him)  
  
tenchi(M)  
Ryoko what are you doing????????  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well I accidently rubbed against you know ,,,,that ,,,,, as I was  
cleaning myself in the bathroom and I thought you were suppose to   
keep out of my head till I sad so.  
  
yosho  
Tenchi what is wrong with you just because your eighteen don't mean  
you can loaf off and act senile. That only comes after many more years.  
  
tenchi(m)  
I was but that's a little hard to ignore and gramps thinks I'm losing it.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well it was an accident. I still am not used to being that sensitive.  
  
tenchi(m)  
A accident three times in a row!!!!!!!!!  
Well four counting this morning.  
Why don't you come up here and help with sword practice?  
At least I can be sure you won't have any more "accidents"  
  
ryoko  
Sorry it felt good. Well if you want I can come help you with sword   
practice because I should be able to practice with my tenchi.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Alright.  
By the way get here quick.  
  
(out loud)  
Ow I was just remembering that ryoko wanted to join us with practice  
today. It should be getting about time for her to get here.  
  
yosho  
Well this will be interesting.  
  
(In the house ryoko is getting a extra boken from tenchis room.)  
  
ayeka  
Well what do you need that for?  
  
ryoko  
I was going to join tenchi for practice today  
  
ayeka   
That should be interesting.  
  
ryoko  
Well bring everyone with you and make this a family event.  
  
ayeka  
I was wanting to get out in the sun today so I think I will.  
  
(At the practice ground.)  
(Ryoko appears.)  
  
yosho(startled)  
You sure do have good timing.  
  
ryoko  
Ayeka and the rest should be here in a bit.  
  
tenchi   
You mean the rest of the family is coming up here?  
  
ryoko  
The house is getting a bit boring so everyone is coming up here to watch.  
  
yosho   
Enough talk lets finish the last two rounds.  
  
(Tenchi and yosho started fighting.)  
  
ryoko(M)  
Tenchi why don't you let me be a second set of eyes?  
  
tenchi(M)  
That would be a great idea but it will take a little time to get used to.  
  
(The second round ended with tenchi barely losing.)  
(The rest of the family finely got there and set down on lawn chairs)  
  
tenchi(M)  
Man trying to keep track of two points of view is confusing  
but I'm starting to get the hang of it.  
  
(During the third match tenchi made yosho stand back  
and rethink his strategy because he was sure tenchi couldn't see him coming.   
Needless to say yosho lost.)  
  
ryoko  
Finally someone kicked his butt.  
  
yosho  
You done good the last round but the second round you looked  
distracted you have to keep better concentration.  
The first round you were doing fine until the end.  
You started acting like you where thinking of something else  
and then you just stopped dead in your tracks and lost it.  
If you did that during a fight you would be dead.  
  
ryoko(M)  
Tenchi you was looking wasn't you.  
  
tenchi(M)  
Well you said to not read your thoughts and what you were   
talking about with other people but you never said anything  
about what you were seeing.  
  
Ryoko(M)(Thinking about what she has done all day.)  
That means that you seen me at the bathroom  
and when I was..... and when I....... and......  
You naughty boy!!!!!!!  
  
tenchi(M)  
Can't I admire my ryoko if I want to?  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well after this fighting is over no more peaking till after I say so ok.  
But after tonight don't expect any privacy from me any more either.  
By the way you will eat those words my boy.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Your up to something but all right.  
  
(Nobi arrives and looks around at the assembly.)  
  
nobi  
I see everyone is up here watching tenchi train.  
I looked around the house and didn't see anyone  
so I came up to the shrine but stopped here when I heard you talking.  
To bad I didn't bring a lawn chair with me.  
  
ryoko  
Wait a second and I'll get you one.  
  
(Phases out for a minute and back with a chair in her had.)  
  
Here you go.  
  
noby  
Why thank you if tenchi would only see what is setting right in front   
of his own eyes and try to get in a relationship with someone like you.  
  
(Ryoko had to stifle a laugh and tenchi had a   
slight grin on his face and let out a small chuckle.)  
  
ayaka  
Well you all know that ryoko is just trying to butter up tenchis relatives.  
  
ryoko   
What is wrong with that?  
  
ayeka  
(thinking)..... Well nothing really.   
  
(Everyone just looks at her.)  
  
yosho  
Ryoko it's your turn to be kicked as you say it.   
Get out here.  
  
washu  
Give him heck!!!!!!!  
  
ryoko  
Mom can it.  
  
(mentally)  
Could you move to the corner so I could get a better view.  
  
tenchi(M)  
Alright but don't make him look to bad.  
  
ryoko(M)  
I think I will let him win two of the three rounds  
I don't want to hurt the old man would I.  
  
(Needless to say yosho wins two of three rounds)  
  
washu  
Booo you cheated ryoko's the best.  
  
ryoko   
I don't know what's more embarrassing loosing or mom.  
  
washu  
Who is in the next fight for us to watch?  
  
ryoko and tenchi (M)  
Mom is. and will be..(snicker)  
  
yosho  
Well I guess it will be ryoko and tenchi,  
  
ryoko(M)  
What do you want to do just play or go at it to have a bit of fun?  
  
tenchi(M)  
Well I was thinking that we would open up all are  
thoughts and feelings and have a little fun  
because I've never been in a fight where I knew  
what the other one was thinking seeing and feeling.  
  
ryoko(M)  
Ryoko that's a good idea I'll have to remember  
not to think of anything I don't want you to know for the time being.  
  
ryoko and tenchi   
Lets get this show on the road.  
  
(At first they was a bit sloppy but finally started getting into a pattern.  
After a bit the spectators were totally silent in fear of missing something  
it seemed to be the longest first match yosho had seen.  
They both splintered their bokens with a heavy strike and called it a draw,)  
  
tenchi   
Well I guess we need to get better weapons don't you ryoko?  
  
ryoko   
Yes I do  
  
(Tenchi holds up the tenchiken an ignites it.  
Ryoko holds out her hand and forms her white sword.)  
  
ayeka(intrigued)  
Hey washu why is her sword white now?  
  
washu  
Well it's running off of her internal energy instead of the gems.  
When tenchi changed her she now runs off of and is limited to her   
own powers source and can't use the gems or make and use fake gems.  
I don't really know what her own power source is capable of.  
I first ignored it when I made her but after this morning  
when she first used it her source way out done what I thought  
it was capable of so at this point I have no idea.  
  
ayeka  
And what part of the DNA is her own power source originate from?  
  
washu  
Well it is from the juri biorenforcement part.  
  
ayeka (A look of understanding spreads across her face.)  
This will be most interesting.  
  
(The battle starts.)  
  
ryoko  
This is like when we first meet.  
  
tenchi  
I remember you lost a hand.  
  
ryoko  
This is fun why don't you give it a try again?  
  
(Holds out her hand and waves it.)  
Here it is try and cut it off if you want to.  
  
nobi  
WHAT there is no way he would cut of her hand.  
  
washu  
Calm down she can regenerate a hand arm or leg if it is severed.  
  
nobi  
I still don't like the idea of cutting of a girls hand,  
  
tenchi(M)  
Ryoko you are a lot stronger than when we fought at the school.  
  
ryoko(M)  
I am doing my best but I can't drag out any more power.  
  
tenchi(M)  
To make best use of your own strength   
you have to concentrate on bringing your power to bear.   
Don't worry about producing the power your body will take  
care of that just work on focussing it.  
  
ryoko(M)  
Alight here goes nothing.  
  
(The fight reaches even higher levels and washu forms her computer  
and starts taking readings.)  
  
washu  
I can't believe this she is producing more power than she could  
get from two gems.  
  
ayeka(Intrigued in the fight)  
This is most interesting.  
  
(Ryoko takes a misstep and her hand becomes vulnerable.)  
  
tenchi  
Yes just like the first time.  
  
(He takes a swipe and ryoko sees it coming but can't  
move out of the way so she did as tenchi said. worry about  
focussing it not producing it and her only thought was stop the blade  
with her shield and as strong of shield as possible.  
About four inches from the wrist the sword went CRACK.  
A silhouette of a wing formed over her arm and three dots started  
glowing on her forehead.  
Everyone just set there and stared at the two.  
The two of them just stood face to face as  
the three points of light shined on ryokos forehead.)  
  
tenchi(M)  
I knew you had a great power in you I could tell it in the lab.  
  
ryoko(M)  
You knew didn't you?  
You knew that I had this power in me.   
That is why you wanted to make me complete.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Lets don't worry about that right now.  
I did not think you would be able to do this though.   
You were able to do that automatically without being put in a extreme  
situation. how??? That is the only thing I want to know.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well the mental link may come in useful with that.  
  
(She played over the link what she was thinking and feeling  
during the event and he played her all of his experiences.)  
  
ryoko and tenchi (M)(in unison)  
I have got it!!!!!!!!  
  
tenchi(M)  
I have been trying to draw power from the wrong place.  
I have been trying to draw power from an external source like  
the tenchiken or tsunami. Something that is outside of your body but this  
is my sole its self my own self is the source.  
That's why I always formed them when I was at the last moment  
before death.  
At that point I didn't care where the power was from I just  
needed power to do what I needed to do.  
I was limiting my self because I thought I had no source of  
power and I could not do anything but it was there all along.  
I can see your power because I looking at it from outside.  
You can see my power because you are looking at it from outside  
but I can't see my own power.  
I just can't see it because I am it.  
  
(He closes his eyes concentrates and the symbol on his  
head starts glowing. He opens his eyes and smiles.)  
  
tenchi(M)  
let your senses take your surroundings in.  
  
ryoko(M)   
it's funny everything seams to fit except....  
  
both tenchi and ryoko(M)  
Yosho............  
  
tenchi(M)  
I'll have to talk to gramps in a few days wont I?  
  
ryoko(M)  
he physically is not much older than you are is he.  
isn't fighting with these a bit dangerous.  
we could hurt are selves with these.  
  
tenchi(M)  
The neat thing about this is you can be cut right in half and you  
can just mend yourself back together.  
Let me tell you it's a funny feeling.  
  
ryoko(M)  
You mean that we could cut each other to pieces without  
worrying about hurting each other?  
  
tenchi(M)  
Yap....  
(out loud)  
Well I guess we should stop standing around and start fighting.  
  
(The battle continues with LhWs and LHswords.  
Everyone just stands there speechless.)  
  
(Later that day in the house.)  
  
washu  
Well I never knew that little peace of genetic code  
was the key to the lighthawk wings and I have had  
it for nearly 18000 years.  
  
nobi  
That's my son.  
Tenchi I'm prod of you.  
  
ayeka(Thinking to her self)  
Well after this morning and that fight  
I do say they make a good couple.  
  
ryoko  
Tenchi don't you have something to tell them.  
  
tenchi  
Well every buddy listen I have a announcement.  
My dad will especially love this.  
This is why I wanted him out here today.  
Me and ryoko are wanting to get married.  
  
ryoko  
Talk about me being blunt.  
  
washu  
My little ryoko is wanting to grow up on me.  
  
mihoshi  
I am so happy  
  
sasami  
WOW,  
  
(Everyone except nobi who was still suffering shock   
and yosho looked over to ayeka with fear in their eyes.)  
  
ayeka  
Well they don't waste time with the formalities do they?  
  
sasami   
I think it has sent ayeka into shock,  
  
ayeka  
I just thought that they would have went on a few dates or something  
before deciding to tie the not.  
  
washu sasami and yosho  
Definitely shock.  
  
nobi(Coming out of shock.)  
You mean that this lovely young lady is going to marry my one and only son  
and take the same family name and everything.  
  
everyone except yosho  
YES.....  
  
(Nobi runs over and bear hugs both ryoko and tenchi  
to the point their eyes are bugging out.)  
  
ryoko  
Alright you are crushing my spleen.  
  
nobi  
I have two adorable people to call my son and daughter.  
Tenchi masaki and ryoko masaki.   
AWwwww... Won't my wife in heaven be proud of tenchi now,  
  
washu  
You have the two most powerful people in the universe to call  
your son and daughter.  
  
nobi  
Look dear he did have good instincts. Your worries were unnecessary.  
Now I will have to get them ready to support them selves and raise a family.  
Ow I can see my grand children running around here now.  
  
tenchi   
DAD...... give us time.  
  
yosho  
(clears throat)  
Tenchi you already have someone that I would prefer you wed to.  
If you are going to wed anyone as the head of the house I say  
you should marry ayaka because you are the first prince of juri.  
(everyone looks at him dumb founded faces)  
You marring ryoko will cause problems for you and she won't make  
a decent wife so based on that I will not give you my blessing   
for the marriage to continue.  
  
everyone else  
What???????  
  
yosho  
The people of juri won't accept ryoko marr......  
  
(As nobuyuki lifts him by his collar off the floor and holds him against the wall)  
(Everyone just stairs in shock)  
  
nobi  
What business do you have telling my son what he can and can't do.  
  
yosho  
As head of the misaki family and preset of the family I can dis allow the wedding  
  
nobi  
Ya like when you didn't want me marring kyeoni.  
If it wasn't for your wife straitening you out you'd of said no.  
  
yosho  
I didn't want you marring her because you were to emotional. Like your acting now.  
You'd have to give me an awfully good reason for them to be married for  
me to accept and bless the marriage.  
  
(ryoko and tenchi get brood smiles and tenchi walks over to   
nobi and taps him on the shoulder.)  
  
tenchi  
Hey dad I'd like to tell the(sarcastically) "Head of the family" something for a sec.  
(nobi puts down yosho and walks beside the other people)  
(tenchi wispier in his ear for a second and yosho gets a stricken look on his face)  
  
yosho  
As I was saying I would be happy to see them together   
I'll even perform the ceremony if you want  
  
nobi(dumbfounded)(as tenchi walks by him)  
What did you tell him anyway?  
  
tenchi  
A lesson from business you've told me.  
"If you find out a secret about someone keep it to yourself  
If they ever give you any problems it can be used with great effect."  
  
(Nobi gets a big smile across his face and starts laughing hysterically.)  
(everyone else just stares with there face twisted in an unrecognizable display.)  
  
(Later that night tenchi walks into his room and finds a pile  
of clothes and stuff in the corner with ryoko standing by it  
with a big smile.)  
  
ryoko  
Your dad was a big help he helped move all my stuff in are  
room and him and washu expanded are room a bit.  
I haven't had a chance to put up my stuff yet.  
  
tenchi  
"Are room" it will take me a bit to get used to that.  
Any way we can worry about that tomorrow.  
It is time to get to bed.  
  
(Tenchi takes off his everything but his boxers and plops out on the bed.)  
  
  
ryoko  
Now it's time for you to eat your own words.  
you have no reason to refuse me the right to sleep in the same bed as you.  
  
tenchi  
I might as well get used to it.  
Change clothes and we can get to snuggling and stuff but please no acts that  
will bring children into the picture for now I don't want to prove dad right.  
  
(Ryoko pulls off her kimono and revealing what she is wearing under it.)  
  
ryoko(Jumping on to the bed beside him.)  
(blushing)Don't worry I've had time to properly dress for this occasion.  
  
tenchi(Eyes bulging out.)  
You .. you mean that stringy lacy thingy.  
  
ryoko(With a big smile.)  
yap  
Now you know one of the reasons I wanted privacy before tonight.  
  
tenchi  
But what abou?????  
  
ryoko  
Don't worry that was another surprise for tonight.  
I went to washu and had her give me something that would  
prevent me from getting pregnant for one year no mater what I do.  
  
tenchi  
Well how long will you have to wait for it to take effect?  
  
ryoko  
Well it said one hour after injection and that has  
been eight hours ago so I am good to go.  
  
tenchi  
You don't waste your time do you but  
there is all these people in the house though.  
  
ryoko  
That is another thing. Washu put up a sound shield so as long  
as the door is closed no one can hear a thing even if there  
was a four alarm fire in hear.  
So there is no reason to scream for help because no one will hear.  
  
tenchi  
I can see you've eliminated all my excuses but I don't plan  
on getting to the stuff your thinking till after were married and  
will you quit putting on a tough act?   
I like you when you shed your shell and I can see the real you.  
  
ryoko(grumbling)  
Your going to be stubborn aren't you?  
  
tenchi  
I just don't think it would be right  
  
ryoko  
I saw something today that I want to check out on my own  
and this new sensitivity and functionality I have is going   
to be put to the test.  
I will show you what it is like to be loved by ryoko masaki.  
  
tenchi  
There's that tough act again.  
Don't try to hide it. I can sense it over the link.  
If you didn't have better control you'd be  
shaking so hard you could barely talk.  
  
ryoko   
Well I have to be dominant because I'm trying to  
fulfill that naughty dream you had last night.  
  
tenchi  
Well don't. We'll have plenty of time for naughty dreams after the wedding..  
  
You should drop that shell you wear around everyone else.   
I'm going to be your husband in a few days or weeks  
so just follow you your feelings and don't wear that shell.  
This is the last place you should be wearing that hard emotional shell.  
I'm not going to laugh at you or make fun of you. I love you for who  
you are and I want to see the person I want to marry.  
Just drop it and lets see what happens.  
  
(He taps his finger on her nose.)  
Just think about spending all night in each others arms.   
No one will come in a yank us apart now.  
It's what you always wanted the other stuff is just what you wanted to do  
because you thought that is the only way I would be happy with you.  
Maybe I just want to hold you allnight long too.  
  
  
(She just sets there a bit and raps her arms around herself.   
Tenchi can feel her giddiness coming to the surface.  
She starts trembling a bit and making a giddy laugh with a big wide glowing smile.)  
  
tenchi  
See that's not that difficult and you just shine when you have that look.   
Your so pretty when you have that look it's hard for me to think of anything else.   
  
(Blushing solid red she cuddles up beside him and pulls the covers over them.)  
(ryokos hands start wondering)  
  
tenchi  
RYOKO not till after the wedding!  
  
ryoko  
(grumbles)They better not try to delay it or I will start hurting people.  
Can't we atleast kiss?  
tenchi(smile forms across his face)  
Most definitely.  
That's something I've been wanting you to do for the whole day.  
(THE END) 


	2. Washu's work.

The normal disclaimer   
I don't own any of the characters in the story.  
AIC/Pioneer owns them all..  
  
Changing times chapter two.  
By N9WOS  
  
It is based on the OVAs  
I have four other chapters planed that follow this one.  
I decided to leave the wedding thing out entirely  
after cutting it out of the first chapter.  
I would just be rewriting what other people have written  
a thousand times over.  
  
  
(Early in the morning the household is waking up  
mihoshi is setting on the couch watching intergalactic TV.  
Nobi is split between helping sasami in the kitchen and stopping  
to look at news stories that flash on the TV once in a while.  
Ayeka is setting at the table reading a book.)  
  
(Tenchi comes down the stairs dragging a sleepy ryoko   
as nobi look out the kitchen door at them.)  
  
tenchi   
You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get her moving in the morning.   
ryoko  
What do you expect it's five in the morning.  
  
nobi  
Well this meal should get you going.  
We're going to give your new taste buds a workout.  
  
ryoko  
Sasami!!!!!! Do you have to tell everyone?  
  
(Sasami sticks her head around the door frame.)  
  
sasami  
YES I do!!!  
I've recruited nobuyuki to make some of the dishes he's learnt  
as he was raising tenchi.  
I'm making some of my favorite dishes for you to try too.  
you just drank water last night and that's not much to go on.  
  
tenchi  
And nobi's dishes ain't much to go on either.  
  
nobi(from the kitchen)  
I heard that.  
  
tenchi   
Well I've ate them all my life and I'm pretty sick of em.  
  
nobi(from the kitchen)  
You don't now good food when you've got it right infront of you.  
  
tenchi  
Well it don't taste like sasami's.  
  
nobi(sticking his head around the door frame)  
I'm not sasami so of course it don't taste like her's.  
  
(Sasami and nobi duck back in the kitchen)  
  
(Tenchi and ryoko set on the couch and watched the TV)  
  
ryoko(m)  
Is nobi's cooking that bad?  
  
tenchi(m)  
Wellll.... no but I can't let him have the upper hand.  
  
ryoko(giggling)(m)  
Well I'm surprised you do have spunk in you.  
By the way do you think anyone knows about are link?  
  
tenchi(m)  
Well not at this point.  
I think we should keep it at that.  
  
ryoko(M)  
It's kinda fun talking behind peoples backs   
without them knowing isn't it?  
  
tenchi (m)  
I wonder if washu will continue trying to find out   
why she can't talk to you?  
  
ryoko(m)  
I have no idea.  
  
mihoshi  
Ryoko I watched something last night that said being very close   
to another person strengthens one and and helps them  
become familiar with the other person.  
  
ryoko(With a stricken look on her face)  
Yea that's true all to true......  
  
tenchi(M)  
Yea close to someone but there ain't much way to get closer  
to some one than what we experienced when we woke up today.   
ryoko(m)  
Yea tell me about it talk about two minds in one body.  
  
mihoshi  
It also said that being familiar with someone made it more likely  
for you to fall in love with them.  
Having sex with them would just be a result of the love and  
not the cause of it.  
  
tenchi(m)(coughing)  
Sex would be kind of a let down after this morning.  
(out loud)  
You know you watch to much TV mihoshi.  
  
mihoshi  
Well .... a few people have said that but there is noting else to do.  
  
ryoko  
What ever.  
(m)  
Do you think we should tell anyone about last night either.  
  
tenchi(M)  
NO....  
You talk about washu running test on us now if she hears she'll  
have us strapped to everything in the place  
and speaking of that I'm going to talk to her about that.  
  
ryoko(m)  
yea yea yea later ....  
(out loud)  
It looks like their bringing out the food now.  
  
(Everyone gathers around the table. and sasami and nobi set out the food.)  
  
sasami  
What about washu?  
Nobi will you tell washu to come it's time to eat?  
  
nobi   
Alright.  
  
(Nobi walks in to the lab and gets washu.)  
(As their walking to the table.)  
  
washu  
Well you sure do have a lot of stuff to eat here.  
  
nobi  
No one lays a hand on anything till ryoko tries everything.  
  
washu (grumbles)  
But I'm hungry.  
  
(As they set down with the others.)  
  
nobi  
Then take that as a lesson.  
  
washu  
Why do I need lessons from you of all people?  
  
nobi  
Well from what sasami told me.  
For one you didn't put such basic things as  
taste in and generally make complete  
someone that you are so quick to call your daughter.  
And two ayeka told sasami that you left her   
in one of your machines all night which lead to   
the whole event of her regaining her taste and other stuff.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Like the ability to have kids.  
  
nobi(continuing)  
So even though she came out better in the long run the  
actions are totally inexcusable.  
The whole thing of leaving her there is disheartening.  
Anyone that has had a child knows that their welfare  
and happiness is always comes before yours.  
Anyone that can just leave someone that they call  
their child hanging there crying because they forgot about  
them is no parent.  
  
washu(Starting to interrupt.)  
I didn't forget her I wa....tap......  
  
nobi(Not noticing she was staring to say something..)  
Anyone that cares for their child would die at the thought of  
their child crying alone and helpless.  
I couldn't bear the thought of tenchi being trapped somewhere  
and the shear thought of me being responsible for forgetting him  
is horrifying to me.  
I would go though concrete walls with my bare hands to help  
him or I would die trying.  
  
washu(Mentally to herself.)  
Maybe I shouldn't mention the tap.   
  
nobi  
You don't know how to take care of her at all.  
You haven't had a baby   
and you don't know what it's like being a parent.  
  
washu(ticked)  
I know how to treat my children.  
I had a baby.  
I cared for a baby MY baby perfectly fine thank you.  
I can't help that my child was taken away because of   
grown up things like class and lineage.  
  
tenchi(m)  
I think dad can handle her.   
He's stedfast about being a good father.  
  
nobi(Taking the revelation in but not getting the hole meaning.)  
(mumbling)..but she's just a small girl....  
(Putting his wits back in place.)  
If ryoko was taken away from you then......  
  
washu(screaming)  
NO...   
I had a little baby boy twenty thousand years ago  
I raised him like a mother should.  
He was taken away from me because the family couldn't  
have it known that I was his mother so his father  
took him and left one day and I never seen him again.  
  
ryoko(m)  
He's got his hands full.  
  
nobi(After re sizing his appraisal of the situation)  
(comely)  
I can't help that.  
No one around here can help that.  
I'm sorry for you but that don't change the situation here.  
  
washu(slowed down but still growling a bit)  
I know how to take care of a baby just fine.  
I don't need you telling me how to take care of a child.  
  
nobi(noticing her almost constant use of "baby")  
Exactly how old was he when he was taken away from you?  
  
washu  
About one and a half years old.  
  
nobi  
What about ryoko?  
How old was she when kagato took her?  
Why was she born without her taste and stuff?  
  
washu(comely)  
Well she wasn't born she was made full size.  
When I made her I left out the non important  
stuff till I got her basic system down complete  
and it allowed me to utilize her to use the gems.  
Kagato took her right after I finished with the gems.  
  
nobi(As things come clear in his mind)  
So basically you have no experience with raising a kid  
after about two years of age.  
  
washu  
Well how hard can it be?  
  
nobi  
Well for one ryoko had no childhood you made sure of that.  
Two the years under kagato hasn't helped her any.  
So she sill had the mental development of child.  
Now I can see why tenchi wanted to run things out.  
It was giving her time to mature.  
  
ryoko  
Hey I'm perfectly matured.  
  
nobi  
You may be physically but mentally your not.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Tenchi tell him he isn't right.  
  
tenchi(m)  
He does have a point.  
  
(ryoko grumbles)  
  
nobi  
Washu isn't helping .  
From what I hear you still treat ryoko as a lab experiment  
  
ayeka  
Doesn't she treat everyone as a lab experiment?  
  
tenchi  
Tell me about it.  
If you beg for her to let you out she just ignores you.  
  
washu  
Well I have to do my work.  
  
nobi  
Until it infringes on someone else against their will  
and family always comes before work.  
You know how to take care of a young child  
but you don't know how to raise a child into an adult.  
You have to reinforce their feelings and beliefs.  
  
tenchi  
How does peeping in the onsen count DAD?  
  
nobi  
Well.............. I was trying to make you more sure  
of yourself around the lades.....  
Back on the point.  
You treating ryoko as a lab experiment don't help her any.  
You can't just leave her setting around when you want to  
do something else.  
Even if you made her she is still made from your egg cells  
so she is still your child.  
You have one boy but you also have a young girl that needs a mother.  
You may think of her as an experiment but she's also your child.  
Just because you were hurt by loosing him don't mean that you  
should stay detached from her to protect yourself from pain.  
  
sasami  
Will you leave this conversation till later the food's getting cold.  
  
ryoko  
Yea you want the first thing for me tasting to be cold food.  
  
nobi  
Sorry.  
  
washu  
Sorry but I still know how to treat ryoko.  
  
ryoko  
Ya right  
  
sasami  
Ryoko try something.  
  
ryoko  
Alright lets see here everyone likes crackers so much lets try one.  
(She takes a bite out of one.)  
MMMmmmmm gooooooood.  
Whereas lest try some sack to wash that down with.  
  
nobi  
I wouldn't if I was you.  
  
ryoko   
What ever  
(Takes a slug of saki and spits it out.)  
(Tenchi turns a bit green but keeps quiet.)  
Dam that's horrible!!!!!!!!  
That can't be saki.  
  
nobi  
Well it's an acquired taste.  
  
ryoko   
Well I don't plan on acquiring it.  
Have ya got anything else?  
  
sasami  
Yap  
We have grape fruit juice orange juice milk wine lemonade and soda.  
Nobi can even make you some coffee.  
  
nobi  
I don't think she would like that either.  
  
ryoko  
I'll take anything just get this disgusting taste out of my mouth.  
  
tenchi(fills ryokos glass with some milk)  
Try this.  
  
ayeka(giggling)  
I don't believe it ryoko don't like saki  
  
ryoko(after drinking the whole glass)  
That's good I want to try something else.  
  
sasami  
Anything you want go ahead and eat.  
  
(A few hours later.)  
(Washu is heading to the couch and tenchi sees her.)  
  
tenchi  
Washu I want to talk to you.  
  
washu   
What do you need my little guinipig?  
  
tenchi  
That's the exact subject I am interested in.  
I'm going to lay down a few rules they are.  
One don't string anyone up without their permission  
And two put a voice activated device on your equipment  
so if anyone says they want out the restraints will release.  
  
Washu(grumbles)  
Alright......  
(mumbling to herself)  
You take all the fun out of it.  
  
tenchi  
What was that?  
  
washu  
Awww nothing see ya later.  
  
tenchi  
See ya..  
  
washu(to her self)  
At least I have the tape.  
(After she thinks everyone has left the house she   
plops the tape in the player and sets down to watch.)  
Ow this is good ......  
  
(As the tape is playing nobi walks in from a back room   
and sees what is playing on the screen   
and just sets there in shock as he realizes what she done two nights ago.)  
(He comely walks up to the tap player and pulls out the tap and  
brakes it over his knee.)  
  
washu  
This don't look good.  
(She gets off the couch and starts heading for the lab door.)  
(As nobi grabs her shirt collar.)  
Eppp ....... What seams to be the problem mister misaki?????  
  
nobi  
Even though I seen it I can't believe it.  
You sat there and watched her cry her eyes out   
and you want her to call you MOM.......  
You also say that you like tenchi but do you have any idea what  
he would think of you if he had saw that tape?  
  
washu  
Well no but I don't think he would mind to much.  
He don't complain much when I leave him hanging around.  
  
nobi   
That's where your wrong.  
He has learnt to be tolerant of people being mean to him  
but he can't stand people being mean to his friends and family.  
I certainly can't tolerate it and ryoko is now  
(puts his mouth by her ear)  
MY FAMILY AND I TAKE IT PERSONALLY!!!!!!  
  
washu(Regaining some of her spunk.)  
Well what ya going to do? Is the big man going to beat up a little child?   
  
nobi(Gets a sadistic grin on his face.)  
NOPE....  
If you insist on acting like a spoiled little child with no manners or cares about anyone  
else besides your experiments and generally being mean to everyone if it suites you.  
I am left with one choice.  
  
washu(starting to worry)  
Wa..waaa. what's that?  
  
nobi(with a slight chuckle)  
I will be forced to punish you like the spoiled child you are.  
  
washu(as nobi is dragging her to the couch)  
What are you planing on doing?  
  
nobi(as he sets down and lays washu across his lap.) You will be spanked.   
  
washu  
WHAT ??? are you kidding pleas don't this is embarrassing!!!!  
  
nobi(grumbling to himself)  
I've never had to do this to tenchi and I'm against the idea but  
there's a first time for everything.  
(whap whap whap)  
  
washu  
Will you stop what if someone comes in?  
  
(whap whap whap whap) Quit pleas your embarrassing me!!!!!  
  
(whap whap whap)  
  
nobi  
Ryoko begged to and you never listened to her.  
(whap whap whap whap)  
  
(Out side tenchi ryoko and mihoshi hear the commotion from the house.)  
tench  
It sounds like their fighting again.  
  
mihoshi  
Ow my it don't sound good.  
  
ryoko  
I'll go in and check it out.  
  
tenchi   
Wait lets take it slow and walk in you don't want to drop   
right in the middle of the fight.  
  
ryoko  
Alright.  
  
(They quickly run to the house.)  
  
(Back in the house.)  
  
washu  
Well you taped tenchi all the time can't I tape ryoko?  
  
(whap whap whap)  
  
nobi  
Did I ever tape him when he was crying his eyes out?  
  
(whap whap)  
  
washu  
Nope.....  
But what am I suppose to do?  
  
(whap whap)  
  
nobi  
Grow up and quit acting like a child.  
  
(whap whap whap)  
  
washu  
Alright you ask for it.  
  
(Right as a hit lands she enlarged)  
  
nobi  
W...T....F.....  
  
(The trio arrives about that time.)  
  
tenchi  
DAD what in the heck is going on?  
  
nobi  
uuu....uuu.....I...I....  
  
ryoko  
I thought you hated washu now your doing  
kinky stuff with her.  
  
nobi  
but I ....but I....  
  
mihoshi  
There is other ways to progress the relationship besides going to S and M.  
  
(Nobi turns white.)  
  
washu  
Ya but he likes that sort of thing.  
  
tenchi  
Owwwww man I knew it he finely decided to round a girl up for himself.  
He's decided to take a hard case that he'll have to straiten out   
on his own to make a good wife.  
  
nobi(as washu growls)  
I....I....I....  
(nobi passes out)  
  
ryoko(Looks over at tenchi.)  
So that's where you get your fainting habit.  
  
tenchi(grumbles)  
And that's where you get your personality from.  
  
ryoko (grumbles)  
What ever.  
  
mihoshi  
Just try to keep the blankets clean it's my turn to do the laundry.  
  
ryoko and tenchi(turn green)  
Were outa here.  
  
(As they leave ryoko grabs mihoshi by the arm.)  
ryoko  
They don't need any more encouragement.  
(The trio leave.)  
  
washu(Thinking to herself.)  
Hmmm that maybe a good idea.  
There is no way tenchi could kick me out.  
Nobi does have half the genetic code for the LHW's.  
He did raise tenchi good.  
He has a good sense of hummer till it comes to the safety of his family.  
Family is more important to him than everything even social status.  
He is relatively smart.  
He don't look half bad.  
He was loyal to his wife and still is loyal to her memory.  
He is about 40 not much older than my true form.  
With a little gene therapy ill have him looking a good 30 in no time.  
I've been thinking there is no grownups that care about anything  
besides status and money but there is one right under my nose.  
I'll have to spend some more time with him.  
This may be fun.  
(out loud)  
What do you say nobi?  
If your going to be my husband you better have a good heart.  
MMuuuhaahah he hehhe  
Maybe we can go into the lab and try it right now.....hmmm ..na..  
I'm already in enough trouble with that already.  
Maybe I should take the long path ......yap the long path....  
  
(A few hours later.)   
(Mihoshi has told ayeka about washu and nobi.)  
(Ayeka is sweeping the steps outside tenchi is cleaning the floor  
Mihoshi is doing the laundry and ryoko and sasami are in the kitchen.  
Nobi is setting on the couch still passed out and washu in adult form  
is snuggled up beside him with her head laying on his chest watching TV.  
Her arms are wrapped around him with the blankets puled over them.)  
  
nobi(waking up)  
What the ......I had a strange dream....(looks down)  
Owww Myyyyyy Goddddddddddddddd washu get off me now!!!!!!!!!  
  
washu  
Ow what's a mater my little nobi did you have a bad dream?  
I can make it all better for you if you want.  
  
nobi  
Your nobi .what ...the.....  
(Nobi throws off the blankets and struggles to get up with no success.)  
  
washu  
What you doing nobi its cold in here aren't you going to keep me warm?  
  
nobi  
TENCHI RYOKO MIHOSHI SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Everyone hears and comes to the couch to see what's going on.)  
  
nobi  
Ryoko will you get your mom off me she's gone insane.  
  
ayeka   
But I thought you two where.????  
  
nobi  
Well you thought wrong she won't let go and she keeps babbling about  
me being "her nobi".....  
  
ryoko  
But what about this evening?  
  
nobi  
She was insisting on acting like a child so I decided to punish her like one  
so I decided to spank her.  
  
ryoko(On the verge of cracking up.)  
That would have been a sight.  
  
mihoshi  
But why would you spank an adult?  
  
nobi  
She was little when I was spanking her.  
Well until I said that she needed to grow up and quit acting like a child.  
  
tenchi  
Owww that's right you didn't know that she is actually an adult and  
just pretending to be a child.  
  
nobi  
Now you tell me.  
Will you get her off me???  
  
ayeka  
Why you two look like a good couple and you could teach her a few  
things about being responsible.  
  
nobi  
But my wife in heaven is the only I love.  
I would be going back on my promise if I married another women.  
  
tench(m)  
What do you think ryoko?  
I think turnabout is fair play.  
He thinks I need a wife so he  
should benefit from it too.  
  
ryoko(m)  
You do have a point  
and he could straighten her out a bit.  
(out loud)  
Not exactly.  
If tenchi told me right she told you to not hesitant about  
finding another wife after she died.  
  
nobi(teary eyed)  
Yes my beautiful wife.   
Even on her death bed she was only worried about my happiness.  
  
tenchi  
So you are actually going against her wishes by trying to run  
everything and keep the family intact by yourself.  
  
nobi  
No I'm not!!!!!!!.  
She said if I fall in love with someone to not hesitate to marry them.  
  
washu  
We can work on that can't we nobi?  
  
nobi  
Be quiet.  
  
tenchi   
Don't be to hard on him washu.  
  
ryoko  
Ya don't give dad a heart attack.  
  
mihoshi  
wha.........  
  
ayeka(as she pulls mihoshi by the arm)  
lets go mihoshi  
(snickers)  
It looks like we have a new addition to the royal family  
  
sasami  
What do you mean?  
  
ayeka  
Well nobi is part of the royal family by marriage to kione  
so washu will now be part of the royal family by marriage  
to nobi instead of just being the parent of one.  
  
(Everyone is giggling as they leave the room.)  
  
nobi  
Don't leave me here and I am not marring her.  
  
washu   
Just give me time my little nobi.  
  
nobi  
I'm not your little nobi!!!!!!!!  
  
washu  
Quit flailing your arms it makes it hard to pull the covers over us.  
  
nobi  
That's my intention...  
  
(A few days after ryoko and tenchi's wedding.)  
(Nobi and washu are outside talking to sasami   
and washu has her arms wrapped around him from behind.)  
  
sasami  
Washu you haven't been in your lab in days.  
Don't you have stuff to do in there?  
Don't you have to go back to your projects?  
  
nobi   
If I was only so lucky.  
  
washu  
Ow that's no problem it'll take care of it's self  
and by the way family is always more important than work.   
Ain't it nobi?  
  
nobi  
I don't see how family has any thing to do with this.  
  
washu  
If you give me a bit of your time we can make are own family  
and you can show me all about raising a kid.  
So if you'll just come with me we can get thing's started.  
  
nobi(red as a beat)  
I don't think so.  
Why are you acting like this anyway?  
  
washu  
Well it worked for my daughter so it should work for me.  
  
nobi(sarcastically)  
Ow the logic astounds me.  
  
(The phone rings in the house.)  
(Ryoko answers the phone.)  
  
ryoko(Yelling out the window.)  
Dad it's for you!!!!!!  
It's amigaski.  
  
nobi(Walking in the house with washu trailing along)  
I wonder what he needs.  
What can possibly be going wrong now?  
  
(Picks up the phone.)  
Hello what's the problem?  
  
amigaski  
Well I'm at the meeting and their being a pain.  
The contract said that the plans have to be ready by  
the fifteenth of April which is two weeks away.  
The problem is one of the four design firms has dropped  
out and they want the other three to finish up the  
support structure drawings that the vacated firm was slated to do.  
  
nobi  
That would be impossible.  
  
amigaski  
Well they have the go ahead from the financier   
so they want the plans so they can get started.  
  
nobi  
It would be impossible for the three remaining firms to design  
a quarter of the building in two weeks and do a decent job at it.  
And I don't plan on having my firms name tied to a building  
that's going to fall down.  
  
amigaski  
Tell me about it.  
  
nobi  
Ow well I'll be down there in a few hours.  
  
amigaski  
Well hurry up you might be able to join the rest of the  
design firm owners in a collective bashing of the   
construction company representatives.  
  
nobi  
yea yea yea I'll be right there.  
(Hangs up the phone.)  
Well I guess I'll have to get dressed and leave.  
He's having some problems at the meeting so I'll be heading out.  
  
washu  
Ow goody I always wanted to see what you do during work  
I might be able to help you here and there if you need any.  
I have lots of expectance with meetings and negotiations.  
  
nobi(Hangs his head.)  
Ow no I forgot about her.  
(He remembers what amigaski said a few days ago abut  
finding a lady for himself and begins to cry.)  
  
(At the meeting nobi walks in fallowed by washu.  
he's dressed in a black suit she's in a red suit.)  
  
amigaski  
Hey how are you doing yushi should be here in a bit   
Everyone has demanded to talk to the construction company owner.   
nobi  
finally  
If we all have to be here he should to.  
  
amigaski(Noticing washu holding nobi's arm.)(eyes bulging out)  
I KNEW IT YOU'VE FO.............(as nobi covers amigaskis mouth.)  
  
nobi  
lets go in the back room I need to tell you a few things.  
  
(Amigaski and nobouki head into a adjoining room to talk   
washu went to mingle with the crowd.)  
  
amigaski  
I knew it you've found you a lady.  
  
nobi  
NO I have NOT!!!!!!  
  
amigaski  
Well it looks that way to me.  
  
nobi  
No she's the mother of tenchis wife.  
  
amigaski  
WHAT IN THE HELL  
TENCHI HAS A WIFE!!!!!!!  
  
nobi  
quiet......  
(proudly)  
Yes he married ryoko he's known her for a long time   
but he finally got the courage to ask her for her hand in marriage.  
Owww I'm so happy!!!!  
  
amigaski  
ow her I've herd about her from tenchi.  
According to him she wasn't raised well and has a short temper  
but she's doing better.  
  
nobi  
Well he also loved her but never had the courage to tell her so.  
  
amigaski  
Sounds about right.  
When ever tenchi got in a situation he was unfamiliar with  
he gets defensive and isolates himself.  
  
nobi  
Yea she needed someplace to stay so she moved in   
a little over a year ago.  
  
nobi (thinking)  
Ow I get it now he was thinking about her at school and  
I sad he was.....s....with........mum.......  
That's why he hit me.  
What about your lady out there.  
  
nobi  
She is NOT my lady.  
As I said she's ryokos mother.  
She has been divorced a long time ago.  
Ryoko was her last child and when  
ryoko moved in with tenchi she started hanging around the house.  
  
amigaski  
Ow that's right that must of been when you literally had your   
house moved to your father inlaws property to get your family  
away from the city after someone blew up the school.  
It scared a lot of people and you with it.  
I can see why you didn't want tenchi around the city after that.  
  
nobi  
Yea yea yea but after she started hanging around she got the idea  
in her head that I would be a perfect husband.  
I guess after her first husband she thinks I'm a saint.  
  
amigaski  
Well how do you feel about her.  
  
nobi  
Wellll......she looks nice and she knows a lot welll.......  
actually her IQ is though the roof.  
She even after having two children don't really know  
how to raise one and she is starting to be annoying.  
She also thinks I would be a perfect father so she  
wants to start turning out kids for crying out loud!  
She keeps prepositioning me to start a family and  
we aren't married yet.  
I do care for her but NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!  
  
amigaski  
calm...calm....  
I get the point that you are not the one instigating the relationship.  
  
nobi  
It's not a relationship!!!!  
  
amigaski  
Well she thinks it is and she was starting to talk with  
the other people in the room when we headed out.  
  
nobi  
DAM lets see what she's doing now.  
  
(Nobi enter the main room and join the group around washu.)  
  
namgi(Another design firm owner.)  
Well nobi it looks like you got a fine lady here she thinks  
a lot of you.  
  
(Nobi growls under his breath.)  
nobi(nervous)  
Well .. it isn't really what you think.  
  
namgi  
Ow don't be shy I knew someone like   
you would find a good lady sooner or later.  
(Namgi continues talking.)  
  
(Nobi is about to say something but hears someone   
in the corner of the room talking.)  
(Amigaski also hears them and listens.)  
  
hitoro(Construction company rep.)  
Yea she looks like someone that would do that.  
  
comtori(Construction company rep.)  
Yea she spreads her legs for him and nobiuki will  
pour the money to her.  
  
nobi(In a stunned state.)  
wa... the......  
  
amigaski(mentally)  
OW no not this.  
Those two have chopped up half the people in the room already.  
  
  
hitoro  
Yea she looks hot and he has money.  
She wants the money so if she lets him  
bang her you can live the good life.  
  
nobi(blood starting to broil)(under his breath)  
I ....don't ..... believe .....I ....did... nothing of the such....  
  
comtori   
She looks like she probably went though a few other  
rich people already so she going after the small fish now.  
  
amigaski(mentally)(Seeing nobi's face twisting in anger.)  
This ain't going to be good.  
  
(Youshi walks in the door about that time.)  
  
hitoro  
Yea she talks like she knows a lot but the way shes  
acting she's probably dumb as a brick.  
I wonder if he's used all her holes yet....epp....misaki  
  
(Nobi walks infront of the two people   
with his face twisted in furry.)  
  
nobi(Yells distracting everyone in the room.)  
WILL YOU MIND TELLING EVERYONE IN HERE  
WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hitoro(in a light voice)  
No it's a privet conversation.  
  
nobi  
WELL I COULD CERTAINLY HEAR IT!!!!!!!!  
  
(A few of the people in the room.)  
Well what was they saying?  
  
nobi(Still in a loud voice that every one can hear.)  
I won't say what they said because it is beyond degrading.  
But to answer your accusations.  
She isn't dumb as a brick.  
She don't put out for money.  
And she hasn't spread her legs for me.  
(regains his breath and continues)  
What she is the mother of my sons wife.  
(a few gasp can be heard)  
Tenchi wife is her daughter so that makes her family  
so(screaming)YOU ARE INSULTING MY FAMILY  
AND IF YOU ARE GOING TO INSULT MY FAMILY  
SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU HEAR.  
(Regaining his breath again.)  
She has had a hard life and her daughter has had a hard life.  
She was divorced and had her first child taken away from her.  
She thinks I have been a good father to tenchi and  
she has a crush on me because she thinks that I might be a  
good husband to her and not skip out on her so she has  
been hanging around me since tenchi married ryoko  
and has been trying to get on my good side.  
That is as far as things has went GOT IT!!!!  
  
(Yushi walks up to the three)  
  
yushi  
Hitoro comitori have you been insulting him behind his back  
It seams like I'm getting a lot of complaints from people about that.  
  
comitori  
Well no sure we was just having a privet conversation about nothing.  
  
youshi  
If it was about nothing lets hear it.  
  
hitoro  
Well I don't think it's relevant to what misaki is complaining about..  
  
youshi  
Now I've known misaki since I started this company and he has worked  
with me on projects from then on.  
So do you think that I will believe you over him.  
Add that to the fact that it was so bad that it got mister misaki the maddest  
I have ever seen him in my life.  
So you have two options.  
One tell us what you said and most likely get fired and nothing else will be  
said of it outside this room or.  
Two not tell us which you will get fired   
and I will make sure you never get hired by anyone again.  
and misaki better agree with what you admit or option two will be implemented.  
  
hitoro  
Comitori how much do we have to say?  
  
comitori  
Well anything after he entered the room.  
  
hitoro  
WHoooo well alrighty...lets spill the beans.  
  
comitori  
Welll I said that she was just going after him for his money.  
  
hitoro  
Then I said that sounds about right.  
  
comitori  
Then I said yea she (gulps)spreads her legs for him and nobiuki will  
poor out the money.  
(washu just stands there stunned)  
  
hitoro  
I then said she looks hot and he has money   
and she wants the money so if she lets him   
(gulps)bang her she can live the good life.  
  
comtori   
I then said she probably went though a few other  
rich people already so she's going after the small fish now.  
  
  
hitoro  
And the last thing I said is  
She talks like she knows a lot but the way shes  
acting she's probably dumb as a brick.   
(washu turns red in fury)  
And I wonder if............  
  
youshi  
Continue hitoro we are waiting.  
  
hitoro  
I wonder if he's used all her holes yet.  
(washu just shakes her head in disbelief.)  
  
youshi  
Misaki is that adequate.  
  
(nobi nods)  
  
(Youshi has a blank look on his face for a bit then finally speaks.)  
  
youshi  
You two may leave now you will get your pink slips in the mail.  
  
(Hitoro and comitori leave the room bowing as they leave.)  
  
(He turns to face the rest of the people.)  
So what is the problem I came here for?  
  
(After youshi discuses the primary problem  
with the designers they are all looking at  
plans setting on the tables and pined to the walls.)  
  
namgi  
See youshi after compten design firm dropped out  
all we have is a building with no support structure.  
We have the basic frame work that the building  
will be designed around but the actual design of  
the framing members and support columns is possessed by compten.  
  
youshi  
And with them dropping out that means that the  
structural steal suppler is gone to because they  
only work with the compten design firm.  
  
nobi  
Ya we know what points the flooring and walls attache  
to the support structure but no one has the designs to the  
support structure and the only designs are property of compten's   
  
(Washu was looking over the plans and calming herself  
from the earlier incident.)  
(She started getting a broad smile across her face  
and she went over to nobi.)  
  
washu  
Hey nobi can I talk with you alone for a second?  
  
nobi  
Sure I will be right with you.  
(Turns to youshi and namgi.)  
I will be right back.  
(Wahsu and nobi enter another side room and began talking.)  
  
nobi  
What do you want.  
  
washu  
  
Well I'm sorry for getting you in that situation earlier but  
I see you people are in a jam and I think I can help you out.  
  
nobi  
aww.no don't worry about that incident but  
I don't think they could handle a building appearing out of no where.  
  
washu  
no no  
I was thinking that I could design the support structure and   
supply the steel for the job.  
  
nobi  
Theres the stuff appearing out of no where problem again.  
  
washu  
Not really.  
Remember the old steel mill you gave me the earth money to get.  
  
nobi  
Ow ya  
I almost forgot you got that for a steal.  
It was almost a two hundred acres with the  
complete steel mill for a little more than the price of a mid size car.  
  
washu  
Yeap nobody wanted it because they had to clean up the mess the  
previous owners had left for them.  
  
nobi  
I couldn't resist that little smile of yours when   
you ask for the money to get it.  
  
washu  
Ow your thaaaat type huu  
If you like that size so much I guess   
I could go back to my previous form if it's so irresistible.  
  
(The image of a twelve year old washu hanging around his  
neck preposition unspeakable in his ear goes though  
his mind and he turns a slight shade of green.)  
  
nobi  
NO...NO NO NO..... tha.....I.......wh.....  
I think your actual form is much better looking.  
  
washu  
Well I didn't know I was making so much progress.(giggles)  
I guess I could stop at the lingerie store and pick up  
something to accent my curves better...  
  
nobi(shaking his head)  
Not if I can help it.  
Back to the steel mill.   
I had no idea why you wanted it.  
The only thing I know is after you got it  
the place turned from an old dump to crystal clean in a few weeks.  
The old rusty buildings are nice shiny stainless steel and  
The rail road tracks are stainless steel embedded in concrete instead of setting  
on wooden ties.  
The other thing I know it that people think there is a secret government  
research project in there or something with all the strange stuff that's  
going on.  
  
washu  
What I wanted it for is someplace to have access to earth besides  
the house and as someplace I could interact with the outside world more.  
  
nobi...(thinks)  
AAAAhhhh I get it .......steel mill.....  
It would be the perfect place to send stuff out from and it would fit   
perfectly with what you are producing.  
But won't they notice that it would be impossible to produce the  
materials that you would most likely turn out?  
  
washu  
Aww that's no problem the stuff will look hand welded all the way.  
  
nobi  
Another thing is why would you do all this?  
  
washu  
Well to help you out and to prove to the other people that  
I'm not DUMB AS A BRICK.  
  
nobi(chucking)  
Aww I get it.  
It's a hundred story building.  
So you will say you will have your team make up the  
designs and produce the first of the steel work in .....lets say four weeks.  
  
washu  
Who do you think your talking to?  
I have four planets at my disposal.  
I will say give me copies of all the existing plans  
and I will have all the steel work   
setting out for you to haul away in two days..  
  
nobi  
WHAT.......  
That'll go over like a lead balloon.  
What about 10 days they could believe that  
if you had a state of the art automated production faculty.  
People would believe that because of all the stuff going   
on out at the old steel mill.  
  
washu  
How about this  
One tenth of the money up front and I have the first of the steel  
ready in two weeks.  
I can just let it set around till they get it.  
  
nobi  
What's the ten percent up front for?  
  
washu  
Well I need earth money to by flat bed trailers and a semi tractor  
or two to move them around with.  
I already have a bunch of rail cars that came with the place  
but I need to actually buy the flat beds because it'll  
be hard explaining how thirty flat bead semi trailers popped  
out of thin air and a few semi tractors to boot   
when I put license plates on them.  
  
nobi  
Good point.  
The only other question I have is   
do you have any idea how much money your dealing with?  
It will be at least more than my firm has made in two to three years.  
  
washu  
Ya I won't need to bum any more earth money off you.  
(chuckling)If your lucky you can be a partner.  
  
nobi  
what?  
You mean you going to start a regular business?  
  
washu  
Yes that way I can have something to cover the activity  
I'm planing on having with the GP and Juri.  
  
nobi(shaking his head)  
What am I getting myself into???????????  
  
washu  
Shall we go in there and give them a heart atack?  
  
nobi  
I guess.  
  
(Nobi and washu enter the main room.)  
  
youshi  
What have you two been doing?  
  
nobi  
Well we've been discussing the situation and  
washu though that she might be able to help.  
  
namgi  
You mean you know a bit about building sky scrapers.  
  
washu  
Of course.  
The reason I think I can help is you need a design  
firm to make the plans for the structural steel and  
you need a company to make the actual steel structure  
after it's designed.  
I think I can help you with both.  
  
youshi(puzzled)  
Howwww????  
  
washu  
You know the old steel mill that's been rebuilt.  
Who do you think owns it?  
(Every one in the room stopped talking and looked at her.)  
  
namgi(turning slightly pail)  
let me guess you do.  
  
washu  
Yes  
I've outfitted it with the top of the line automated fabrication equipment   
and computer design equipment.  
I can't tell you what it's capability are because I have a lot  
of time in it and it's a company secret.  
One thing I can tell you is I want to try it out and you need  
help right now so I can't think of a better opportunity.  
  
youshi  
Misaki is she telling the truth?  
  
nobi  
Yes she is.  
  
youshi  
What type of arrangement are you thinking of?  
  
washu  
Well I will need copies of all your plans to work from and  
I should have all the plans done in a week.  
(Mummers of "that's impossible" speed across the room.)  
No it isn't.  
I have a top of the line super computer and I will  
have the first shipments of steel out the door to you  
one week after that.  
The only thing I need is ten percent up front.  
I will have everything made before the schedule you have planed.  
  
youshi  
Now misaki is she capable of this?  
  
nobi  
I'm pretty sure she can do what she said.  
  
youshi  
Do you even know what the other company was wanting for the job?  
  
washu  
No but I'm pretty sure I can match it without problems.  
  
(Youshi pulls out a paper from under a stack and looks over it.)  
  
youshi  
Heres what the other companies quote was.  
  
(shows it to washu)  
  
Is this sufficient?  
  
(Washu grins broadly and nods her head.)  
  
If you get anything turned out in two months and keep it to sects   
I will be delighted.  
If you actually meet the schedule you just stated and produce a quality product   
I will double it.  
  
(Washu grins even more.)  
  
(Nobi walks over to washu and looks at the price figure.)  
(His eyes pop out of his scull.)  
  
nobi  
What the fudge!!!!!!!!  
You don't mess around with small fry do you?  
  
washu  
Nope.  
  
nobi  
Amigaski I think we will need to discuss a few things with you.  
  
amigaski  
How come I'm not surprised.  
  
(After a blizzard of papers people coping floppies and copiers being pummeled  
they leave the building with a van full of boxes and amigaski in the seat behind them.)  
  
nobi  
Alright now amigaski there is a few things your going to need to know so we'll just  
tell you everything and be done with it.  
That's why we left your car at the office till we get back.  
You know the girls the tenchi has fallowing him around.  
  
amigaski  
Yap  
  
(The drive on down the road telling him all the details of the last few years.  
with him not believing a word as they head to the old steel mill.)  
  
(They pull up beside the main building and get out with amigaski mumbling   
about never seeing stainless steel rail road tracks on concrete before.)  
  
(As they enter the building.)  
amigaski(sarcastically)  
So this I the place where the big magical inter dimensional portal is.  
I've taken drafting physics calculus and even quantum mechanics but   
I've never heard of this stuff.  
  
washu  
(Walking up to a big steel plate(8 stories tall 100 feet wide) that covered an entire wall.)  
Her it is.  
  
nobi  
So that's why you needed this place.  
You can have a lot larger permanent portal   
than you could ever have around home.  
  
washu  
Yes ser re  
I can bring stuff like entire space ships though without using a warp hole.  
  
amigaski  
All I see is a steel plate.  
  
washu  
Just wait.  
(She forms a computer which freaks out amigaski and types a few things.  
The wall shimmers and is replaced by a view of a large cavernous building  
machines all along the walls and stuff suspended over head.)  
  
Just walk though and your on lab planet three.  
  
Amigaski(As he sticks his hand though the portal.)  
It's true  
but why tell me?  
  
nobi  
Well we will need a few in the family to help but we need  
to tell you because you usually run firm when I'm gone so it's kinda  
hard to keep you in the dark about what we're doing.  
Everyone else in the firm is just doing what me or you say to  
so they have no reason to know do they?  
  
amigaski  
Nope not really.  
What about torsk?  
  
nobi  
Well he just works with the clients so he has no dealings  
with this stuff.  
  
amigaski  
That's a relief he's the freaky kind   
he'd probably put it on front page news.  
  
washu  
Well I think we should tell tenchi ryoko and who ever else wants in on it.  
  
nobi  
This is good.  
I was worried about finding them something to support themselves with.  
I guess their job can be working here.  
  
washu  
Well mostly on lab planet three they will just be loading it on flat bed  
trailers and setting it outside for the semi tractors to hitch to and leave with.  
  
nobi  
What about the rail cars?  
  
washu  
Ow I have another portal over there where the track enters the building.   
You can bring the cars right in and load them up and run them back out.  
  
nobi  
Where did ami go?  
  
washu   
Ow he's looking around the lab.  
  
nobi  
Alone?  
  
washu  
What could he possibly get into?  
(She think a bit and turns pail.)  
(Both nobi and washu run though the portal into the lab looking for amigaski.)  
  
(That night washu and nobi are interesting the house.)  
(Ryoko is watching TV and tenchi is in the kitchen snacking on leftovers.)  
  
nobi  
Hey kids I've got good news.  
  
tenchi(As nobi's entering the living room.)  
What junk have you been getting into now?  
  
nobi   
It's not junk me and washu have been planing something.  
  
ryoko  
Ow no this'll be good.  
  
nobi  
You got that right.  
We've got you someplace to work..  
(Tenchi comes in and sets down by ryoko.)  
tenchi(groans)  
Who are we working for?  
  
washu  
Me  
  
tenchi  
I fail to see how that will support us financially here.  
You haven't got any earth money to pay us with.  
Heck you keep bumming of dad for stuff.  
  
washu  
Not any more I've started my own steel company so I can  
make money the old fashioned way earn it.  
  
ryoko  
Some how I think this is going to be a long story.  
  
tenchi  
Tell me about it.  
  
washu  
Not really all I need is someone to keep everything in order and to load   
the trucks and prepare the stuff for shipment.  
If you want to you can even oversee the design and production of the stuff.  
  
tenchi  
What is the said steel going for.  
  
washu  
The hundred story building nobi is working on.  
  
tenchi  
Then it would be a good idea for me to oversee the production of the stuff to.  
You'd probably try and make it out of titanium or something.  
  
washu  
Don't you have any faith in me?  
  
ryoko  
Nope.  
  
tenchi  
Dad I think we're going to need your help.  
You've gave me a few personal courses on architecture  
and I've taken a few courses in drafting but I'm going to  
need all the help I can get.  
  
washu  
It won't be that hard the computers will take care of all  
the designing and all the production you just have to load the stuff.  
  
tenchi  
Ya but I have to make sure it looks like someone on earth built it.  
Dad if you've got any books on structural design I would love  
to see them.  
  
nobi(proudly)  
Sure anything you need I'll be here to help.  
  
tenchi  
Another small problem.  
Won't it be suspicious to have truck loads of stuff appearing out  
of thin air.?  
  
washu  
We have already discussed that.  
You know the old steel mill by the hills.  
I had purchased the thing a while back.  
That's the location im going to be shipping from.  
  
tenchi  
Ow that's right you did get a good sum of doe a while back.  
  
ryoko  
I think I remember getting re directed to that once by the transporter unit in the lab.   
That's a big place with a large open mine stretching out though the hills.  
  
washu  
I have the steel mill it's self.   
I don't know about the mine.  
  
tenchi  
I think they are still wanting to sell it but they can't find any   
buyers for it yet.  
  
washu  
Humm that's an idea.  
I could spend some of the final payment on that  
It would also make sure nobody can build anything close by.  
  
tenchi  
Somehow I think we're going to have a long day tomorrow so  
we should really get to sleep.  
  
(Everyone mumbles lines of agreement grabs   
something to eat and heeds off to bed.)  
  
(next day)  
(Everyone assembled at the old steal mill.)  
  
tenchi  
Man washu you've got this placed fixed up.  
  
sasami  
WOW look at those huge vehicles can I drive one PLEASE????  
  
ayeka  
No you can't you might run over someone or a something like a   
care or van.. .... or something....  
  
washu  
Well wait till I buy the old mine around us.  
There is a decent amount of equipment included.  
It seams like the stuff is so big it's not economical to move.  
So... it stays with the mine and I've just made an agreement with  
the owner to buy the mine when I get my final payment.  
Believe me the dump trucks are a lot bigger than that  
about seven stores tall to be exact.  
  
sasami  
WOW I can't wait.  
  
washu  
Well as soon as I get the mine I will have my equipment fix em up  
so you can play with them.  
  
ryoko  
And if you need any help learning how to drive one just ask me. he he  
  
ayeka  
I swear your a bad influence on her.  
By the way I think it's a good thing your doing washu.  
Ryoko might learn some manners and useful skills for once.  
(Ryoko glares at ayeka.)  
  
mihoshi  
Yea after all that destroying stuff it's neat shes actually helping build something.  
Yukinojo had a hard time believing it but I finally convinced him.....  
(Ryoko turns her glare to mihoshi.)  
  
sasami  
That's neat.  
Ryoko are you going to fix the bridge to?  
(Ryoko gets a glum look on her face and looks down in defeat.)  
  
tenchi  
One problem when are we actually making this stuff?  
  
washu  
Don't worry my equipment has already made the first shipment's of  
material.  
All you need to do is load the stuff and make sure it's sent on it's way.  
  
tenchi  
problem two  
What's the companies name?  
  
washu(Gets a stricken look across her face.)  
Welllllll......... I haven't thought about that yet.....  
  
tenchi  
You mean they don't even know the company their buying off of  
and they give you a wad of money to buy a couple sparkling new trucks and   
a field of trailers that's setting around us??????  
  
nobi  
Well they were so happy to have someone to provide the needed materials  
they didn't really care who made it..  
And they took my word as a guarantee that she was telling the truth.  
  
ayeka  
So basically your stuck.  
You have to come up with the stuff or else.  
  
nobi  
Yap  
  
tenchi  
Well what about the name?  
All I see is that you've got all the equipment labeled with your little crab  
and I have a nagging feeling that there's only one or two names you would be  
happy with.  
  
mihoshi  
Well sense washu loves crabs it would be something with the word  
crab in it somewhere ........hmmmmmm let me think what could it be????  
  
ryoko  
I might as well say it.  
We're employed at ....ta da da da da....... crab steal.  
  
washu  
I like the ring of that.  
(Everyone else mumbles curses under their breath.)  
  
washu   
Enough talking you have work to do.   
(Hands ryoko and tenchi a ring to go on their finger.)  
Just pinch the bottom of the ring in a quick motion and  
a hollow computer will appear I have all the instructions on how to operate  
the archaic equipment and the list of stuff that needs loaded.  
It also includes instructions on how to properly fasten everything down.  
  
nobi  
Amigaski should be here in a bit he has the list of what needs  
loaded on what trailers for shipments at what times according to what  
the construction companies needs.  
  
washu  
All you will do is load up the stuff and line up the full trailers for  
the construction company semis to hitch on and leave with.  
After you get the stuff that's made up loaded and ready you won't need  
to worry about anything for two months or so.  
  
tenchi  
Talk about a part time job.  
  
nobi  
Amigaski can handle the over looking of the company pick up's.  
(The group can see a compact care puling up to them.)  
nobi  
That's amigaski now.  
  
ayeka  
If he's tenchis friend he must be a nice person isn't he tenchi.  
  
tenchi  
Yes but he has a habit of getting on your nerves once in a while.  
  
(As amigaski gets out of the car ayeka gets a look of disgusted across her face.)  
  
ayeka  
It looks like he needs a diet.  
  
tenchi(Getting a look of confusion.)  
If he was skinny he wouldn't be amigaski,  
  
nobi  
Good point.  
  
(Amigaski walks up to the group.)  
amigaski  
Well let me guess (points to ryoko) your tenchis wife.  
  
  
ryoko(gets all starry eyed)  
You mean it's that evident that we are meant to be together  
that at first sight you can tell...  
(Ryoko grabs tenchis arm.)  
I new it was destiny.....  
  
tenchi(As ryoko is adlibing tenchi leans over to amigaski and whispers)  
Exactly how did you know?  
Did dad show you a picture of something?  
  
amigaski(whispering back)  
Well if washu's her mother then she was the only one I could think of  
The family resemblance in striking ..... well the hair and everything.  
And...he keep showing me a picture of you and here babbling about how good  
of a choice you made in a wife.  
  
tenchi  
Thought so.  
At least you got on her good side.  
  
amigaski  
Exactly.  
  
washu   
Well since amigaski's here we should get going and let them get to work.  
See nobi I can do things right.  
(Grabs his arm.)  
If you will just loosen up a bit I can show you a few more things that I can do.  
  
nobi(Shaking his head.)  
Don't start that again.  
  
(Washu nobi sasami mishoshi and ayeka diapered though a portal.)  
  
amigaski  
Talk about an exit.  
  
tenchi  
Well I guess it's time to get to work.  
What do the papers say?  
  
amigaski(Looking though the papers and puling one out.)  
Here's what needs to go first.  
  
tench(Looking at the papers.)  
Well we need to get the first trucks into the lab to load them.  
There's no shipments going over rail just truck.  
  
ryoko  
That means getting them into the portal in the main building  
but...  
That's across the rail road tracks from where the trailers are setting.  
  
amigaski  
Well I guess we need to move the rail road cars that's in the way so  
we can move the trailers over there.  
Just hook up the locomotive and move em.  
  
tenchi(Getting a blank look on his face.)  
One problem.  
  
amigaski  
What?  
  
tenchi  
Well washu has a bunch of trailers and a couple semi tractors to move them with.  
She has about fifty rail road cars setting here in front of us that she got with the  
place but.....  
  
ryoko  
let me guess she has nooo locos.  
  
tenchi  
yap.  
We're going to have to talk to washu about this.  
  
ryoko  
Well I guess I'll have to move them the old fashioned way.  
  
tenchi(looks at her questionably)  
What?  
  
(Ryoko walks up to the end of a line of railroad stalk and starts pushing  
the cars begin to role down the track as amigaski's eyes bulge out.)  
amigaski  
It's a good thing I'm on her good side.  
  
tenchi  
Ow dang I keep forgetting.  
  
(Walks to the end of another line of freight cars the symbol glows on his head  
and he starts pushing that line down the track.)  
  
amigasski(nervously)  
Well I think I'll just set here and make sure nobody sees you to human locomotives.  
  
tenchi  
Why don't you see if you can figure out how to operate one of those trucks?  
  
amigaski  
Yes that's a good idea.  
  
tenchi  
I hope she has the lifts in the lab to load the stuff with.  
  
ryoko  
If she don't then she can load the trailers herself.  
  
tenchi  
Good idea.  
  
The end. 


	3. Destiny VS fate.

The normal disclaimer   
I don't own any of the characters in the story.  
AIC/Pioneer owns them all..  
  
Changing times chapter three.  
By N9WOS  
  
It is based on the OVAs  
I have three other chapters planed that follow this one.  
  
(A few days after they finished loading the   
equipment for shipment.)   
(late in the evening.)  
(Ayeka and sasami are in their room doing something  
that nobudy has figured out yet.  
Nobi is setting on the couch watching TV mihoshi is on a GP call.  
Tenchi is setting in his room catching up on reading but ain't   
getting much reading done because his mind's preoccupied.  
Washu is in the kitchen cooking because sasami has  
been to busy with what ever her and ayeka is doing.  
Ryoko is with washu because she's wanting to be  
tenchi's perfect wife"see episode 7"and washu  
is trying to impress nobi by helping her daughter.  
So basically ryoko can't leave if she wanted to.  
Washu will teach her to cook or else.)  
  
washu  
Keep trying you'll get the hang of it.  
  
ryoko  
Why I've already scraped three pots full of food?  
Why can't I start with something simple like  
baking cookies or something?  
  
washu  
Unless you go for the sky you'll never get off the ground.  
In science you have to set your sights on a goal that will push  
and challenge you natural capabilities otherwise you will  
not reach you full potential.  
  
ryoko  
what does science have to do with cooking?  
  
washu  
cooking is very scientific and technical.   
ryoko  
Well in technology the wheel did come before the  
the jet engine didn't it?  
So it only stands to reason that I need to learn the  
basics before I can blast off right?  
  
washu(Getting a angered look on her face.)  
Alright I'll finish cooking the pot of food and you can get  
the cookie dish.   
It's in the top drawer above the sink.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Tenchi I don't believe it she's finally gave in.  
  
tenchi(m)  
At lest I don't need to be present.  
I can set back here and learn everything you are.(chuckles.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
If your learning so much then get down here and join us.  
  
tenchi(m)  
What's the point in that?  
There will just be twice the wasted food.  
(Washu taste the food in the pot and gets a disgusted look on  
her face and when she thinks ryoko isn't looking she hauls it  
over and dumps it.  
Ryoko sees her dumping it anyway.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well anything will be a help and that's the fourth pot of food...DAM...  
It seams like I need two brains to keep things straight.  
  
tenchi(m)(chuckling)  
Get use to it.  
It's called life.  
The unique thing is we have an odd opportunity here.  
If two brains is what you want it's what you'll have.  
  
(Tenchi puts down his book and concentrates on what she's doing.  
He lays down ,closes his eyes and immerses himself into her mind  
and body.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
Good you can actually help me a bit  
  
tenchi(m)  
This will give us a way to get used to cooperating between are two sides.  
Alright lets see what I....we can do.  
  
washu  
Don't just set there holding the cookie sheet get the butter and stuff.  
  
ryoko  
Right on it.  
  
(A few minutes later ryoko is going to the storage room to get something.  
She looks around for a bit trying to find something when she catches  
her left hand slipping up her shirt.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
What do you think your doing.  
just because you can control my body don't mean you  
can do strange stuff.  
leave that for later bud.  
I prefer that you use your own body when you try to feel me up.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Well it was to tempting  
  
ryoko(m)  
Just leave the temptation till later.  
It's strange feeling someone else use my hands to do that to myself.  
  
tenchi(m)  
While your complaining about a little feel I've found the stuff where here for.  
lets get going.  
  
(after they finish cooking)  
washu  
Will you get sasami and ayeka?  
  
ryoko.  
Sure I'll get them dad and tenchi then I'll take a rest.  
  
washu  
Aren't you going to eat?  
  
ryoko  
I've already sampled so much food I'm full.  
  
washu  
All right I did ask...  
(Ryoko heads off to get nobi.)  
  
ryoko  
Hey dad it's time to eat.  
  
nobi  
Thanks I'll be right there.  
  
ryoko  
One thing I was wondering is why are you coming  
clear out here instead of going back to your house.  
  
nobi  
And be alone with washu.... think about it.  
Here at least there's someone else around to help restrain her.  
  
ryoko(chucking)  
All righty.  
  
(After she get's ayeka and sasami   
ryoko teleports to their room and lays down.)  
  
tenchi(m)  
I've taken a ride in your body so.  
  
ryoko(m)  
it's time for me to take a ride in yours.  
  
(ryoko closes her eyes and tenchi opens his eyes.)  
  
Wow this is what it's like to actually be you (chuckles)  
(a big smile forms across his face)  
You know turn around is fair play.  
(His hand starts making it's way to his pants.)  
  
tenchi(m)  
Must resist my other half.  
(His hand slowly pulls back.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
No you won't resist!!!!!!  
(His hand starts making it's way to his pants again.)  
  
washu(Yelling from down stares)  
Tenchi it's time to eat your foods getting cold.  
  
tenchi(Looking up.)  
saved by the diner bell.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Drats.....  
  
(He heads down to the table.)  
  
(Later that night he heads back to his room.)  
(As tenchi closes the door he looks over to ryoko laying in bed.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
Hay why don't we both work on ravishing my body!!!!!  
The only problem is concentrating on controlling your body  
while all that stuffs happening to mine.  
  
tenchi(m)  
It would be one sided don't you think.  
Well it looks like we need to split company.  
  
  
ryoko(opining her eyes and looks at him)  
Yes it does.  
  
ryoko  
We'll need to try that tomorrow when you have practice.  
I don't have anything to do besides watch TV tomorrow anyway.  
I've got all my choirs done.  
  
tenchi  
Enough of that we'll worry about that tomorrow.  
I'm tired and I'm still looking toward completing that little feel  
you caught me at earlier.  
  
ryoko   
As long as I get the chance at my intended target too...  
  
tenchi  
You've got a deal.  
  
(Next morning.)  
(Tenchi is sweeping the steps.)  
  
ryoko(m)  
Man this is boring.  
Practice was fun but this is boring.  
  
tenchi(m)  
You wanted to join me for the day so here you are.  
  
(As tenchi is sweeping the steps a jurien ship settles out  
of the clouds over head.)  
  
tenchi  
It looks like things have just got a little more interesting.  
  
ryoko(m)  
If I'm right that's tsunami.  
  
tenchi(m)  
I wonder what she needs.  
  
(He feels a disorienting whoosh as he  
materializes in tsunami.)  
  
tsunami  
Tenchi I have a request of you.  
  
ryoko(speaking though tenchi)  
How come I have a feeling it's going to be a duesee.  
  
tenchi(m)  
Ryoko let me talk.  
  
tsunami  
Yes it is.  
as you know I've created the jurien empire   
and it's way of life.  
I have been working on making the perfect fighter   
for a competition that will decide the course we goddesses  
will take for millennia to come.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Talk about throwing the weight of the universe on  
my pore tenchi.  
  
tenchi  
Let me guess I'm the fighter and   
the time for the competition is coming close.  
  
tsunami  
Yes  
You and me are the only ones that will hear this.  
  
ryoko(m)  
To late for that....  
  
tsunami(continuing.)  
I made the jurien empire to support the creation of that   
fighter namely you but you do have a choice.  
  
  
tenchi  
And they would be?  
  
ryoko(m)(sarcastically)  
Fight in a battle against over whelming odds and   
they will hack you to pieces.  
Or run like a baby as they hack you to pieces.  
what great choices.  
  
tsunami  
The time of the battle is not set.  
you can turn down the responsibility but  
it will then be shifted to your decedents.  
Sooner or later someone will have to fight.  
  
ryoko(m)  
That's just great Either you commit suicide or  
we'll force your children to!!!!!!!!!  
What in the HELL type choice it that!!!!!!!!!  
  
tenchi  
It looks like I have no option We'll fight.  
  
tsunami  
I'm sorry but only one can fight.  
The rules are that only one entity can enter  
the battle zone from each side.   
after that there are no rules.  
The only way you can end the fight is   
leave the battle zone thereby declaring defeat  
or by giving up and then it's up to the opponent   
to accept the plea for mercy.  
If nether of you yield or honer the plea for mercy  
then the one that dies first is the loser.  
  
tenchi  
May I ask why you are having this fight.  
  
tsunami  
The reason for the fight is to decide what is the  
best way to curb the growing fighting and  
confrontation between the universes.  
One option is have people that are raised and strictly   
controlled to intervene in the situation or  
have people that fight of their own free will with no  
control over who they fight.  
The results of the battle will judge what the best method is.  
After the battle the wining method will be utilized for making  
the preceding generation of solders.  
As I told you when you first met me that washu is one of  
the three goddesses.  
Her job is to mas produce the people.  
They will be genetic copies of the winner.  
She don't remember it but when she decide to take human form.  
the only thing she left in her mind as a driving force is to amass  
the greatest amount of technology.  
That would help in cloning the winner and help in arming them.  
I don't know how powerful the appoint is so you may  
be going into a impossible battle.  
  
ryoko(m)  
we're used to it.  
  
tenchi  
why do you need us if your so powerful.  
  
tsunami  
The three goddesses can only project so much power  
in one universe.  
The amount is about the power of ten LHW's  
We can use are power in any universe but  
only one at a time.  
The god of this universe is named D3.  
He is the ultimate power in this universe.  
He could destroy this universe with a thought.  
He could change anything in this universe with a thought  
He is far more powerful than anything we could produce.  
He can only affect this universe because  
He created this universe.  
He is so to speak your god.  
The problem arises from the fact that there  
Is natural bridges between universes.  
They are labeled as irregular points.  
It also arises from the fact that he can only affect matter that's  
created in this universe by him.  
  
tenchi  
why is that a problem?  
  
tsunami  
Well the universes that this ones connected with   
are sometimes unmanaged .  
That means there is no god looking over them.  
Some also have a god looking over them that wants  
to take over other universes so they make  
armies that will travail though the IR points and  
attack neighboring universes.  
D3 can't affect the armies once they are though the IR point  
because they are not made up from matter that's from this universe  
so he's limited to physical automated defences to keep the intruders out.  
Their are many many universes that are at this point of self defence.  
That is why we three goddesses where made.  
We could help destroy any invaders because we can work in any universe.  
As time passed the numbers of rouge universes has increased   
to the point that we are no longer adequate and there  
is no way anymore of us can be made.  
  
tenchi  
Aaaaa that's why you need us.  
It would be easy to make hundreds of me.  
  
ryoko(m)  
As long as they make hundreds of me to go with you.  
  
tsunami  
yes.  
And you can affect matter from any universe just like  
the three goddesses can.  
the only thing you are limited by is the fact that  
you or anyone can never exceed the power that   
we can project into a universe.  
  
ryoko and tenchi(m)  
Is that so.............  
  
tsunami(continuing)  
You can create seven LHW's  
I don't know if the opponent knows that you can.  
All you have used at one time is three.  
The fact that you can use material conversion may  
indicate that you can at least use five   
which is needed for material conversion.  
I presently don't know about the appoints capabilities.  
The one bringing him to the fight is my other sister  
of the two.  
Her name is tokime.  
(a crystal apers in mid air in front of tenchi)  
Here is the needed data necessary to go to the  
location to prepare for the fight and meet your appoint.  
If you take it your accepting the rules and fait that the battle will bring.  
If you don't someone else in the future will be forced to take it.  
You must understand that you may not survive this fight.  
I can't help you afterwards.  
You will need to take ryo-oki and head to the location.  
You will have one day to tell everyone that your leaving.  
you can tell them what you want.  
Once you get to the meeting point ryo-oki will stay there.  
D3 will then move your and your appoint to a solar system that he'll  
make just for the fight.  
After that he will not interfere.  
He'll look over the fight because he has no bias to one or the other side.  
The solar system will be uninhabited so don't worry about destroying planets.  
It is your decision so think carefully about your choice.  
  
tenchi(m)  
yeah chose between me or my children like that's a choice.  
  
ryoko(m)  
It seams that the choice is already evident.  
The only thing that's good is we have an ace up are sleeve.  
  
tenchi(m)(chuckling)  
So your thinking what I'm thinking.  
let me make sure of a small detail.  
(out loud)  
Am I correct that only one physical organism can fight in the battle per side.  
  
tsunami  
Yes  
  
ryoko(m)  
Well I guess things are set  
I need to gather up an extra ryo-oki or two.  
What should we tell the others?  
  
tenchi(m)  
We can tell the others that we are going someplace that  
tsunami wants me to go and that I'll be back in a few weeks.  
  
ryoko(m)  
That's an idea.  
That way no one will be worrying themselves to death while your gone.  
  
tenchi  
I accept.  
I'll tell everyone that I'm going on a small trip to someplace you want me   
to visit and I'll be a few weeks.  
How's that?  
  
tsunami  
That will work.  
  
(He grabs the crystal and tsunami transports him to the crowd of people that's  
assembled at the back porch looking at the ship floating over head.)  
(The group includes ryo-oki mihoshi sasami ayeka nobuyuki yosho and washu.)  
  
mihoshi  
what's going on?  
  
tenchi  
nothing to worry about tsunami was just telling me she wanted to show me  
something a few days travail away.  
  
ayeka  
Is it of importance?  
If it is we could all go.  
  
tenchi  
No nothing to worry about and she just wants me to come.  
I might be gone a few weeks.   
I am going to take ryo-oki and I'll be leaving tomorrow.  
I'll tell ryoko I'm leaving for a bit.  
(he takes ryo-okis hand)  
Come on ryo-oki lets go tell ryoko.  
(They walk off to the house)  
  
nobi  
Talk about being in a hurry.  
  
mishoshi  
I wonder where he's going.  
  
ayeka  
If tsunami says it's ok then there's no reason to worry.  
The only thing is I don't think ryoko will be happy about staying  
here while her tenchi runs all over the universe.  
  
(sasami just stands there with a solim look on her face as  
she watches tenchi and ryo-oki leave.)  
  
tenchi(m)  
Thanks for keeping my and ryokos link a secret ryo-oki  
but I think it's time to put your shape shifting to work.  
  
ryo-oki(m)  
I earned that thanks.  
you know how many times washu has interrogated me   
wanting to know what ryoko is doing or thinking.  
It gets frustrating telling her that I can't hear ryoko.  
She's even tried to get me in that dang mind reading chair again.  
  
ryoko(m)  
Welcome to the club kido you two get your buts up here  
we've got some work to do.  
  
(Later that night.)  
(sasami is in tsunamis main room)  
  
sasami  
Do you actually think that everyone will set around here  
when tenchi is off to some unknown place?  
  
tsunami  
They have to.  
There can be no interference in the fight.  
  
sasami  
I don't think ryoko will set around here and wait for tenchi to come back.  
I don't even think ryoko will let him leave by himself.  
You may have created their powers but you don't have control of them.  
That's the whole bases of are side is a free minded person against a controlled one.  
  
tsunami  
we'll just have to wait and see  
  
(The next day everyone's gathered at the lake.  
Tsunami has already left. and the cabbit is waiting to go.)  
  
ayeka  
so your not demanding to go along hu?  
  
ryoko(sadly)  
No tenchi said he'll be fine so I guess I'll just make due here.  
  
ayeka(as ryoko walks over to tenchi)  
It looks like tenchi is the only one that can boss ryoko around  
don't you think sasami.  
  
sasami(suspiciously)  
Yes it sure does.  
  
(tenchi gives everyone a huge and kisses ryoko then turns to leave.)  
  
tenchi  
see ya in a few weeks and dad keep everyone in line.  
  
nobi  
sure thing just don't forget about your family stuck back here on earth  
while your cruising around the universe now.  
I will also make sure gramps don't get out of hand too.  
  
yosho  
I was thinking sense you are staying around here so much maybe I  
should start running you though training if you have so much energy and spunk.  
  
nobi  
Not in your life bub.  
  
ryoko  
If yosho gives you any problem just tell me and I'll straiten him out dad.  
  
tenchi  
Just don't be to hard on him dear.  
  
ryoko  
Depends on what you call being to hard.  
  
ayeka  
Don't complain about yosho.   
I think you have your hands full with your mother.  
  
ryoko  
Don't remind me about her.  
  
washu  
I'm not that bad.  
yosho has a few screws lose but I am perfectly fine.  
  
yosho  
I don't have a few screws lose.  
  
mishoshi  
Well you set on a wooden pole and stair at a pile of rooks   
for hours on end and mom told me that people that  
do strange things like that really need help.  
  
(Yosho just slumps his shoulders and looks down)  
  
nobi  
Ow he's done that for years now I've just got used to it.  
  
ryoko  
And I thought I was driven insane by seven hundred years  
of being locked up but it seems yosho has literally went insane.  
I guess old age will do that to you.  
  
(everyone stifles a giggle)  
  
tenchi  
Well I'll be leaving.  
  
(He's transported aboard the ship.  
He walks to one of the floating crystal and holds out a crystal.  
The ships crystal absorbs the crystal and displays a map on the dome.)  
  
tenchi  
Let's get going.  
  
(A me.oooowwwww is heard and the ship heads off to places unknown.)  
  
(Everyone has entered the house except nobuyuki.  
He's standing by the lake looking at the fog rise off the lake in the morning calm.  
Ayeka looks out her window and sees him.  
She grabs a sketch pad on the table and heads to the lake to talk to him.)  
  
ayeka  
Enjoying the morning?  
  
nobi  
yes......  
I work so much that it's hard finding the time to enjoy the little things in life.  
I thought I was going to grow old and join my late wife but washu  
keeps sticking me with things and pumping me full of stuff.  
She says that with the stuff she's done I will live to be at lest a thousand years old.  
She waits till I'm asleep and jabs me with something else every night.  
Every time she gets me she quotes a longer life span.  
  
ayeka  
Well most earth people would be happy to live that long.  
  
nobi  
Yes but I feel like I'm alone.  
After my wife died I put all my life into raising tenchi.  
He's pretty much grown up now and don't need much help from me.  
  
yosho  
Well tenchi is going to live a long time too.  
  
nobi  
(laughs)  
Long time.........  
Washu says that after about twenty he'll stop aging completely.  
who'd of though my son will be around for Millennia.  
If washu keeps it up I'll be around for Millennia too.  
Heck I've noticed that the few wrinkles that I do have have vanished.  
Washus staking the deck she must be spiking the shots with hormones.  
She does that then turns around and makes sure I notice her.  
  
ayeka  
Well she is ryokos mother.  
  
nobi  
The only thing I have to look foreword to is I'll definitely see tenchi' children.  
At least I'll be able to keep watch over them and help them   
even though they don't want me to.  
  
ayeka  
Nobuyuki I was wanting to talk to you about something.  
  
nobi  
And that would be?  
  
(She holds out a sketch pad and hands it to him.)  
  
ayeka  
Since he is of royal lineage and he has married he'll have to declare the  
marriage before the holy council.  
Me and sasami have been working on a few clothing designs  
that would be appropriate for the occasion.  
Special dresses should be made up because of the two people involved.  
Anything less would be inappropriate.  
  
nobi(Looking over the sketches.)  
Why talk to me about it.  
  
ayeka  
Well I was wondering if you knew someone that could make up   
the clothing on the sketches.  
I would but I don't really know how to sow and sasami is to busy.  
  
nobi  
Well I know someone but your not going to believe it.  
  
ayeka  
Try me.  
  
nobi  
Well my wife would always makeup special shirts and cotes for tenchi.  
If tenchi saw something he liked in a store but wanted it a bit different  
she would Either buy it and change it to what he wanted or look it over  
and then make by hand what he wanted.  
(He looks over the lake and take a slow breath.)  
After she died I swore I would do the things she wasn't able to do for him.  
One day he saw a jacket that he liked in the store but he wanted it brown  
with a stripe across it and his name on it.  
I couldn't find one in brown or even close to the look that he wanted.  
I decide to take a class in sowing.  
You talk about strange looks from people.  
An architect with a full time company and a kid to take care of running out to a  
custom clothing school to learn how to make jackets and clothing.  
After I finished that course I made him that jacket he wanted.  
That was ten years ago but every time he grows out of his old one he  
he comes to me and wants that same old jacket but just a bit larger.  
  
ayeka(after thinking a bit.)  
So you think you could make the stuff in the sketches.  
  
nobi  
Yes it won't be that hard.  
His mother wouldn't have it any other way.  
She wouldn't trust anyone else with something so important.  
It'll give me something to spend some of my new found energy on.  
  
ayeka  
Well in the sketch book is the complete design of the two   
dress outfits for ryoko and tenchi.  
(She hands him another book.)  
Here is a book on traditional jurien dress.  
You will notice that the book says some of the stuff  
on the sketches is reserved for people like tsunami but me and sasami  
think it's appropriate for this occasion.  
  
nobi  
I already know tenchi's basic preportions.  
I will need to know ryoko's measurements too.  
  
ayeka  
Just as long as you don't tell anyone till it's time to go to the council.  
  
nobi  
Well I can tell ryoko I'm wanting to make her a dress to impress  
tenchi when he gets back so I'll be able to keep her satisfied as to why I'm  
wanting her measurements.  
The only thing is I don't think tenchi would like wearing this.  
He's always been a conservative fellow.  
  
ayeka  
Well what should he wear?  
  
nobi  
If I know tenchi he'll want to wear his favorite brown jacket.  
  
ayeka  
That probably would be acceptable.  
It displays his name proudly and   
he's probably going to be well known in a few years.  
  
nobi  
So he needs nothing flashy his name carries a weight of it's own.  
  
ayeka  
I guess that's true.  
What about ryoko.  
Her normal clothing would be totally unacceptable.  
  
nobi(chuckling)  
well I have an idea in mind that I think will be   
irresistible to tenchi when she's wearing it  
I'm thinking of the battle outfit that I've seen pictures of her wearing during a fight.  
Take that and make it into a dress form instead of the tight pant's form.  
I'll have to get the camera footage or pictures from washu to get the coloring right.  
You'll need to help me convince washu to stay here and I'll head back  
to my apartment to make the dress.  
  
ayeka  
That'll be easy just tell her that she needs to do a better job   
of teaching ryoko to be a wife and you need some time alone.  
So stay away till I come back.  
  
nobi  
That should work.  
I guess amigaski will be taking care of stuff for a bit longer.  
  
ayeka  
Well I have stuff to do so I'll be heading off.  
  
nobi  
see ya.  
  
(Ayeka heads to the house and leaves nobi standing by the lake   
looking at the sketch pad.)  
  
(Later that day nobi has ryoko standing on a chair as  
he's measuring stuff.)  
  
ryoko  
Tenchi has warned me about you.  
I still don't remember asking you about wanting a dress.  
  
nobi  
You didn't.  
I just think that the combat outfit you ware matches your personality.  
The only thing is you need one that is more conservative.  
Something that'll be more appealing to tenchi.  
  
ryoko  
Is that so.....  
If that's the case measure away.  
  
nobi  
Now I'll need to get some pictures from washu of one of your battles   
so I can get the coloring right.  
  
ryoko  
No need for that.  
(changes into her battle outfit.)  
I don't believe I'm saying this but take any picture you like.  
(nobi gets his camcorder and does a complete walk around  
to get all the patterns around her outfit.)  
  
nobi  
I guess I'll be heading to the fabric store to get the necessary stuff.  
  
(He grabs a note book with stuff scribbled in it and the camcorder and heads  
to the front door as ryoko fallows.)  
  
Washu (sees him leaving from the living room.)  
Where are you going at this time of the day?  
  
nobi  
I'm heading to my apartment.  
  
washu  
Ow goody you've finally decided to spend some time alone with me hu.  
  
nobi  
No I'm going by my self.  
I've got some stuff to work on and I need some time alone.  
  
ryoko  
yes mom he needs some time to make a me a dress so I can  
empress tenchi when he gets back.  
  
washu  
Well there's no problem I can make one for you in a few seconds.  
Just tell me what you want.  
  
nobi  
That's not the point.  
I want to make her something that's from the heart.  
Something that I made with my own two hands.  
It's to show her my appreciation for how she feels for my son.  
You already have a full time job showing her how to take care of the house.  
  
ryoko  
And I have a full time job keeping up with her.  
  
nobi  
I'd be very happy if you would keep spending your time teaching ryoko.  
  
washu  
Well in that case wake up time is five oclock sharp little ryoko.  
  
ryoko  
Thanks but no thanks dad.  
  
nobi(Laughing as he leaves.)  
At least that's taken care of.  
  
(Two days later the cabbit approaches it's destination.)  
(Tenchi arrives at the water area and materialities on the transport circle.)  
(He admires the view as he's enters and is finally set down on a platform.)  
(D3 appears in front of him.)  
  
D3  
Welcome I've been waiting for you.  
It seams the time has finally come for the fight.  
  
tenchi  
What about this tokemi person and the one I'm going to fight?  
I would like to see them.  
  
D3  
As you wish I will summon tokemi immediately.  
  
tenchi  
And where is this D3 person I've herd about.  
  
D3  
You are talking to him at this moment.  
  
tenchi  
WOW talk about a receptionist.  
So someone actually has to come here to talk to god?  
  
D3  
No for I am everywhere and nowhere at once.  
Just speak and I will hear.  
And you may call me anything you want.  
Some call me god to names unpreannouncable by you.  
  
tenchi(bows)  
Well you have my humblest thanks and prayer.  
  
D3  
That is not necessary for I know what you think, feel and your care for life.  
That gives me the greatest praise in it's self.  
That and the innumerable lives in this universe are my voice and my very being.  
  
tenchi(baffled)  
You really know what I'm thinking?  
  
D3  
Yes...  
And for your secrets they will be my secrets till you so chose.  
  
tenchi  
What about tokime.  
  
D3  
She will not know unless you so chose or will her to know.  
  
(Tenchi lets out a sigh of relief.)  
  
(A person starts to materialize beside tenchi as a figure forms above D3.)  
  
D3  
Tokime is now present.  
  
tokemi  
Well it looks like my sister has been busy you look like a fine specimen.  
She surprised me in producing one for the fight this soon.  
welcome tenchi it's time for you to be acquainted with your opponent.  
His name is mocar darclac.  
He is what I have to show for thirty thousand of your earth years of work.  
  
mocar(turns and bows to tenchi)  
Welcome honorable appoint.  
  
tenchi(bows to mocar)  
You have my welcome too.  
  
tokemi  
Mocar has trained for one thousand earth years for this match.  
  
tenchi  
Well I've trained all my life but I'm only eighteen years old.  
  
tokime  
I am sure tsunami wouldn't send you out here if she thought  
you were ill prepared so do you two accept the challenge.  
  
tenchi and mocar(bow toward tokime)  
Yes.  
  
tokime  
well it's now up to the ruler of this universe to oversee and provide for the fight.  
I believe that's you D3.  
  
D3  
Yes malady.  
(Looks at the two standing before him.)  
You both understand and know the consequences of this fight so let things precede.  
  
(Techi and mocar disappear.)  
  
(In a portion of space so isolated from the rest of the universe that their  
is just a few barely visible stars to be seen. Their is an anomaly a moderate distance away that looks like a hole in space  
with a light aroaborialise around it.)  
  
(The two fighters appear floating in space.)  
  
(D3 apers before them and the gem on his forehead glows.)  
  
D3  
This will be your playing field.  
  
(A planet forms under their feet.  
In a few minuets of silence the light from a new born sun began to warm their skin.)  
  
You are the only two living beings in this solar system.  
There is one star and five planets orbiting it.  
If it's destroyed it will be your doing.  
  
The outside of the battle zone is the orbit of the outer planet.  
Cross that and you forfeit the match.  
  
The match is being held in the proximity of an irregular point.  
You can see it two light minutes away.  
The reason is to see if the anomaly will affect Either appoint.  
You may start fighting when you see fit.  
  
(The aurora of tsunami and tokime can be seen in the distance looking at the fight.)  
  
Tenchi(looks over to the IR point.)  
So that thing is what this whole fight is about.  
  
mocar  
Yes it is.  
Something that no one has been able to close.  
A natural bridge between universes.  
Something that if left unguarded can allow  
the wickedist creatures invade your very space.  
something that takes the most massively destructive  
defences to guard.  
(His eyes begin to glow)  
let your senses take in the area around this solar system.  
There is tens of thousands of ships surrounding the irregular point.  
  
tenchi(the symbols begin to glow on his forehead)  
Dang most of them are the size of cites.  
  
mocar.  
Yes.  
They are armed with every type of weapon imaginable.  
from simple projectile weapons though good size fusion devices.  
A good portion of them have weapons that can destroy whole galaxies.  
Yet they are sometimes defeated.  
  
tenchi  
And I guess the copies of who ever is the winner will replace them.  
  
mocar  
No they won't  
The copies of the winner will step in when they fail.  
And their failures are becoming more common.  
Even though the defences are becoming more powerful.  
Their becoming so powerful that their threatening the very  
planets and people they are trying to protect.  
  
tenchi  
And we can destroy the intruder with a horrific amount of energy without  
destroying everything else....... correct.  
  
mocar  
Yes we can but that Isn't are primary strength.  
We can actually affect and destroy the very mater they are made of.  
Something D3 can't even do.  
So that makes the need for fighting irrelevant.  
Since I can sense that you have a power on the same level as  
mine that makes it impossible for me to just wipe you out of existence.  
  
tenchi  
Well that's reassuring.  
  
Mocar   
So I guess we're left with good old fashion physical combat.  
(Five blue wings appear and three then fade into his clothing leaving a blue robe.)  
(He lifts off the ground and starts flying toward tenchi.)  
  
So lets see what you got boy.  
  
(He takes a LHW and turns it into a sword.)  
(With one swing he brings it to bear on tenchis head.)  
(Tenchi holds his arm up and supports a LHW which blocks the blow.)  
  
Well tenchi I guess you have LHW's too.  
This will be a good fight after all.  
  
(Mocar comes to stand a few yards away from tenchi.)  
(Two LHW's form around him.)  
  
Well lets see what you have to offer.  
  
tenchi  
Well I don't have a thousand years of training but I do have a few more LHW's.  
  
(His symbol glows bright and seven LHW's form in a spread around him.)  
(Four wings vanishes into his clothing and his light hawk armor appears.)  
  
My turn.  
  
(He digs one foot into the ground and launches himself.)  
(He takes one wing and turns it into a sword and uses another  
two as a shield on his left arm.)  
  
(Mocar is caught unprepared as tenchi knocks his sword to one side and  
cuts though mocar's mid section with his.)  
(The glowing line of the cut slowly fades.)  
  
mocar(Catching his breath.)  
A lucky one boy  
Don't expect any more.  
Tokime has found out that for every additional LHW your power will  
increase ten fold.  
So you may be one hundred times stronger than me and every blow  
you land will take a lot of energy out of me.  
But your far less experienced than I am.  
You made a bad mistake in showing your full power because I   
know what speed your capable of now.  
  
tenchi(chuckles)  
Is that so.  
  
(And the fight continues.)  
  
(At the masaki residence.)  
(Ayeka sasami washu mihoshi ryoko and even yosho   
are gathered around The diner table eating.  
Sasami accidentally brought out a basket of carrots   
because she keeps forgetting that ryo-oki's gone for a bit.  
Sasami has been distracted in though for a bit.  
Her mood has worsened over the past few minutes.  
Ryoko has also been detracted in thought but she is  
still joking and eating with the rest of the people.  
She occasionally looks over at the basket of carrots   
with a worried look on her face.)  
  
(Back at the fight.)  
(Tenchi has taken a lot of licks but is still managing to hold out.  
mocar besides a few hits is still in good spirit and health.)  
  
mocar  
See I can deliver a good amount of my power to the blow and  
take the maximum from you.  
(Deflects a hit from tenchi.)  
But when you hit you don't know how to put your maximum power into the  
sword and weaken you appoint.  
  
(Mocar makes a swing that passes right though tenchi at the mouth level.  
his heeling ability is slowed to the point that a few drops of blood come out of  
his mouth before the wound seals together.  
  
tenchi(as he wipes the blood from his mouth  
You know my wife would say I'm being a softy.  
  
macar(startled)  
You mean you have a wife!!!!!!!!  
Hmm.......  
The only other people I have seen besides the ones I fight  
is tokime her self.  
I would never dream of indulging in that type of social activity.  
Let me guess she's setting at home right now crying her eyes out  
worrying whether your going to come back alive or not.  
  
tenchi(as he attacks)  
No she she's a strong woman that stands with her man.  
She wields the same seven wings that I do.  
  
(Tenchi missteps and mocar puts a sword though his stomach and twist it.  
He then kicks tenchi in the chest to knock him off the sword and on his back.  
The wound takes a good ten seconds to heal and tenchi loses a moderate amount of blood.)  
  
mocar  
Well she isn't here to help you now.  
I suggest you give up and I'll let you leave.  
It's a shame that someone as young and as promising as you   
should be forced to waste their life with something as this.  
  
tenchi(Getting back up and dusting himself off.)  
I meant what I said she don't set around while I'm in danger.  
For we are one.  
We are a pair with one you will gain the wrath of the other.  
When I die she dies too.  
When she dies I will die with her.  
For as you attack me you attack her.  
  
mocar  
I think the fight is finally affecting your brain.  
I don't care what vows you made to each other or promises you've made.  
All that counts is who'll win this fight.  
No one can interfere with this fight.  
It's just one being against another.  
YOU AND ME!!!!!  
I'm asking you to give up and you can go back to your  
strong and devoted wife.  
  
tenchi(laughing)  
You really don't get it yet do you?  
You really have no idea of what your up against.  
  
mocar  
All I see is a eighteen year old kid suffering from blood loss   
and a mild case of dilera.  
  
tenchi(Raising his arms out to each side.)  
I said me and her are one.  
One being with two minds.  
  
(In the masaki house.)  
ryoko  
it looks like I need to take care of other stuff  
so I will quit bothering ryo-oki now.  
She's been eyeing the carrots for some time now.  
I guess I'll let her go eat her heart out.  
see ya.  
  
(Everyone else stares as ryoko waves to everyone else at the table.  
Ryoko's form shrinks down to ryo-oki's toddler form and she bolts for the  
basket of carrots.)  
  
sasami  
If that was ryo-oki then wheres ryoko?  
  
ayeka(giggling)  
I know where she is.  
just look for tenchi and you'll find here.  
I knew she wouldn't let tenchi out of her sight.  
  
sasami  
Ow nooooo.....  
  
washu  
what's wrong sasami?  
  
sasami  
Nothing.....  
  
washu  
The only thing I know is you were lying ryo-oki.  
you still must have the mental link with ryoko for her  
to use you like that.  
  
mishoshi  
washu I don't think ryo-oki's listening.  
(Ryo-oki continues to engulf carrots.)  
  
(Back at the fight.)  
  
tenchi  
I'm but an eighteen year old kid but  
  
She is a two thousand year old woman.  
A child of washu one of the three goddesses.  
(three dots start to glow on his forehead that surround the wings of his symbol.  
  
For she has been used all her life.  
(his short hair turns from black to light blue.  
  
She has been forces to destroy planets  
(He closes his eyes.)  
For she has seen and been forced to commit   
atrocities that would drive any mortal insane.  
  
(He opens his eyes and the gold pupils are visible.)  
  
And that she is one with me.  
  
(Her battle suite forms on him with white streaks down the sides.  
he stands there with short blue hair gold colored eyes and  
strong muscular frame that the skin tight battle suite makes evident.  
he has total lack of any visible exterior reproductive organs and other parts.  
((ie) Flat crotch and chest , nothing there dude.)  
His body has kept the attributes that are the best from each side.  
Anything that's a vulnerability has been left out.)  
  
(He stands there as the fourteen LHWs form around him.  
He grabs three and forms them into a shield)  
He takes one step forward and bats mocar like a doll  
sending mocar flying a hundred feet.)  
  
tenchi  
If tokime is correct about the ten fold rule  
then I'm one billion times stronger than you.  
You are no longer of significance to me.  
Even the tokime and tsunami are out matched  
ten thousand fold.  
For are powers reinforce one another instead of add.  
like two separate people.  
  
mocar(getting back up)  
If you are the combination of two people what should I call you by?  
You or your wives name?  
  
tenchi  
Call me tenchi or ryoko I'm as much one as the other.  
(Looks at the irregular point that is visible on the horizon.)  
As for those irregular points you keep talking about.  
(His eyes star to glow white with the symbols on his head.)  
(The hole vanishes.)  
The reason you can't close the hole is it exist in two dimensions.  
you have to close both sides at once.  
It needs to be done by one physical being.  
The goddesses can only affect one side at a time.  
Since I consist of two mental interties I can affect both sides at once.  
Something the goddesses could never do.  
If you'll check all the irregular points in all universes has been closed.  
  
(tsunami looks over at tokime.  
Tokime disappears for a bit and then re apers.)  
  
tokime  
He's telling the truth.  
  
tenchi(laughs)  
For the tool you made to fulfil the requirement has made the  
whole purpose null and void.  
(Looks over at mocar.)  
Do you admit defeat?  
  
mocar  
Yes.  
  
tenchi  
Then leave.  
  
mocar(bows)  
Yes ser.  
(Mocar vanishes)  
  
tenchi(forms a light hawk sword and lifts it over his head.)  
(Screaming.)  
I hear by declare this fight over.  
(He slams the sword into the ground in front of him.)  
(From a distance you can see the planet split in half and explode.)  
  
tenchi(floating in a field of debris.)  
Wowww.... I've always wanted to do that!!!!!!  
I guess it's time to go.  
(he vanishes and reapers in the cabbit ship.)  
  
tenchi  
lets go ryo-oki.  
  
(The ship lets out a growl.)  
  
Sorry I'm just used to calling any flying cabbit ryo-oki.  
Why not name you ten-iki?  
  
(A reassuring Meowwww is heard.)  
  
Well lets go ten-iki.  
(The ship lets out a long MEOOOWWWWwww as it accelerates for home.)  
  
(At the battle field tsunami and tokime watch the fragments disperse.)  
tokime  
You've surprised me again.  
I would have never thought of that.  
  
tsunami  
But I had nothing to do with tenchi and ryoko combining.  
It's as much of a surprise to me as you.  
  
tokime  
Well I guess are creations have taken on a life of their own and surpassed us.  
  
tsunami  
Most definitely.  
  
(At the masaki residence washu is holding ryo-oki by the nap of the neck  
and screaming at her mad that ryo-oki's been lying to her.  
Washus saying stuff like you shouldn't lie to your mother and stuff like that.  
Ryo-oki ain't paying much attention because she's to busy munching on carrots.  
Everyone else is just looking at the two and laughing.)  
  
(In ten-iki tenchi is looking at the stars as the ship flies across the universe.)  
(A figure of a man forms beside him with white hair and staring at the stars.)  
  
tenchi  
Welcome D3.   
  
D3  
Hello to you to.  
  
tenchi  
One thing I've always wondered is why things has come to this.  
Did you cause this chain of events?  
  
D3  
It is my policy to leave things as they are.  
I started this universe and I could end it any time I chose.  
That I will never do though.  
For once something has taken it's own life you shouldn't interfere.  
I can affect luck and chance but that would go against my policy.  
I can eliminate something and start from new but that's against my policy.  
What happed is what happed.  
What will happen will happen.  
I've found that the most unexpected results come from the natural course of life.  
I normally will not work against a being or for one.  
The being will chouse his own path.  
I will sometimes affect the world around them if the situation absolutely requires it.  
Even I can only tolerate watching someone go though so much pain and torment.  
You know the jurien holding cell that held ryoko should block any astral projection.  
  
tenchi  
Why didn't it then?  
  
D3  
Well it was damaged in the fight and   
yosho didn't notice the damage when he activated it.  
  
tenchi  
So if it was working properly we wouldn't of been able to see one another.  
  
D3  
Correct.  
  
tenchi  
But what would of happed when I opened the holding cell?  
  
D3  
Ryoko wouldn't have known tenchi so she would have attacked.  
And tenchi would of needed to defend himself.  
  
tenchi  
And this tenchi would of used the tenchi-ken that he possessed  
against a ryoko that had no real gems.  
  
D3  
The only way he could have stopped her is to kill her.  
  
tenchi  
Is that what grandfather wanted.  
Did he want me to test my powers on a weakened ryoko.  
To kill her as a example of my capability...........  
That would mean that if I survived ayeka would come a short time after  
I killed her ...Well me and in her eyes I would have been her victorious prince.  
  
D3  
That is for him to know and you to find out.  
  
tenchi  
How did the containment device get damaged any way?  
  
D3  
When the ship fonaho was destroyed by ryoko the blast   
damaged the part that blocks psycho kinetic powers.  
So it could physical contain her but not contain her mind.  
  
tenchi  
So that allowed her to look outside the cave.  
  
D3  
In her two thousand year enslavement it's the first time  
she had the chance to actually see normal life.  
  
tenchi(laughing)  
So your the one that made sure it was damaged but not enough for him to notice.  
  
D3  
No I didn't that happed on it's own.  
  
tenchi  
I guess it's just plain luck then.  
  
D3  
well.....  
He would have seen the damage and repaired it before he used it.  
  
tenchi  
The why didn't he.  
  
D3  
Well I made the policy so I can bend them if I deem it necessary.  
  
tenchi  
So to him it looked perfectly fine and if he did see the damage  
you made him forget.  
  
D3  
That is for only me to know.  
  
tenchi  
So we would end up together.  
Something that grampaw and even tsunami didn't intend.  
This would have never happed.  
I would of grown up to be the perfect prince and fighter but  
with only seven lhw's.  
(thinks).............  
That means I wouldn't have survived the fight when it came.  
  
D3  
That will never be known.  
  
tenchi  
That means that you planed all this to free ryoko from her torment  
To make us hook up.  
For us to find out we can merge.  
  
D3  
No..  
I think planed destiny can limit the possibilities of the future.  
Once in a while it's a good idea to throw the proverbial  
monkeys wrench into the deal and see what happens.  
Fate should always have some control over the situation.  
  
tenchi  
So you just though an un known into tsunamis plan to throw tsunamis planed  
destiny into turmoil.  
  
D3  
Correct.  
I guess that I am unneeded now so I'll undo anything I've done and leave.  
  
(As he vanishes the memories from zero come flooding into tenchi's mind.)  
tenchi  
Dang he's messed with everything.  
Ow well I guess I should separate now.  
I need someone to talk to and it's getting boring talking to myself.  
(His head splits into two heads one ryoko's one tenchi's.  
Their arms separate and the start pushing themselves apart.)  
  
ryoko  
Of course when you talk to yourself you are actually   
  
tenchi  
Talking to someone else.  
  
(Both start laughing.)  
  
I think we're driving each other insane.  
  
ryoko  
You may be correct about that.  
  
(Two days latter the ship settles over the lake.)  
(The people that are at the house come out to great it.  
Namely washu ayeka sasami and mihoshi.)  
(After tenchi and ryoko materialize.)  
  
ayeka  
So I see you didn't go alone.  
  
tenchi  
No ryoko kinda tagged along.  
  
sasami  
So where did you go anyway.  
  
tenchi(defensively)  
Ow no were to speak of.  
Tsunami just wanted me to get familiar with general space life.  
You know look at other planets and see what other cultures are out there.  
with me being of such rank she thought it would be a good idea to actually  
see where some of the people I see come from.  
  
ayeka  
I bet ryoko really caused a lot of problems.  
  
tenchi  
Not really she was relatively well behaved.  
  
washu  
Relatively?  
Relative is a big gap with ryoko.  
  
Ryoko(defensively.)  
Well don't look at me I wasn't the one acting cranky  
till he finally got to destroy a planet.  
  
tenchi(m)  
RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
ayeka(giggles)  
That's a good one.  
So I guess you to made it thought things alright.  
  
tenchi and ryoko(sighing)  
yeaaaaa.....  
  
sasami  
Are you sure nothing else happed?  
  
tenchi  
Positive?  
  
sasami  
ow well  
(Gets behind them and starts pushing them into the house.)  
Get inside I'll have two more spaces ready in a minute.  
I'm sure your going to be hungry from all that boredom you went though.  
  
tenchi  
Well the ship has food packets and faculties so we've been eating fine.  
  
sasami  
But that's not real home cooked food.  
  
washu(To the ship.)  
Now to the main point you get back to the lake.   
You know I told you to stay there.  
  
ten-iki  
(Utters a disapproving Meeorrrrr.)  
  
washu  
Don't talk back to me.  
  
ryoko(Looking back at washu.)  
Well it you'd call her by name she wouldn't.  
  
washu  
What name?  
  
tenchi  
We named her ten-iki.  
  
washu(huffs and turns back to ten-iki.)  
Ten-iki get back to the lake and stay there.  
  
(Ten-iki lets out a sad mewww and shrinks to a cabbit and splashes into the lake.)  
  
washu(Turns to ryoko and tenchi just before they are pushed into the house by sasami.)  
What got into your mind to give her a name?  
You have any idea what you did????????  
Now every other cabbit will be wanting a name.  
  
(Everyone starts laughing.)  
  
washu(angry)  
Yeah go ahead and laugh!!!!!!!!  
You don't have to put up with them going.  
"Why don't I have a name?"  
"When will you give me a name washu?"  
"If your not going to give me a name can I name myself"  
"Does snappy sound good?"  
"What about cranky?"  
"I like your name washu can I call myself washu too?"  
I'll have to put up with that for a hundred years OR MORE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END 


	4. Clay's blanket.

The normal disclaimer   
I don't own any of the characters in the story.  
AIC/Pioneer owns them all..  
  
Changing times chapter four.  
By N9WOS  
  
It is based on the OVAs  
I have two other chapters planed that follow this one.  
  
I wasn't able to find the name of mihoshi's commander. So I just refer to him as "com".  
If it helps the story you can just think of his name as Compton or something.  
  
  
(It was the day after tenchi returned.  
Mihoshi was setting on the couch watching TV(again).  
It was ryokos turn to do the laundry and tenchi  
was cleaning the front porch.  
Ayeka and sasami with ryo-oki in washu's lab  
being shown one of the new sections to a complex  
on one of the lab planets.  
Nobi was still hiding at his apartment.  
Yosho was at the shrine.)  
  
(Mihoshis watch starts beeping.)  
mihoshi  
I wonder what it is?  
(She presses a button on the ring of the watch.)  
Ow my the commander wants me to bring the rest of the   
gang to the ship to talk about something to do with clay.  
(She goes outside to tenchi)  
Hey tenchi.  
  
tenchi  
What do you need mihoshi?  
  
mihoshi  
My commander wants to talk to everyone   
so will you help me get everyone to my cruiser?  
  
tenchi  
That's odd what does he need with us?  
  
mihoshi  
It's something to do with clay.  
  
tenchi  
Ok I'll get ryoko and we'll be there in a minute.  
Sasami and ayeka are with washu in the lab.  
  
mihoshi  
Well I'll find them.  
(Mihoshi runs off to the lab.)  
  
tenchi(to himself)  
(laughing)Washu she's coming.....  
(m)  
Hey ryoko I think d3 also removed the block on  
clay because mihoshi wants everyone to go  
to her cruiser to talk to her commander and it's got  
something to do with clay.  
  
ryoko(M)  
Sounds timely don't it.  
Well I'll be heading that way.  
  
(In the holding area that the cruiser is held stand   
tenchi and ryoko waiting for the group to get there.)  
  
(Mihoshi washu ayeka and sasami enter from the door.)  
(Tenchi notices that no one is burnt or mad but just shrugs  
as they walk toward the group which is already walking into the  
access tunnel.)  
  
mihoshi  
I don't know why the commander is wanting to talk to you  
but while we are heading to the main ship you can talk to yukinojo.  
He'll just love the company..... The only one he gets to talk  
to is me and the commander.  
  
washu  
An AI don't get bored they just shut themselves off when they  
don't have anything to do.  
  
mihoshi  
well yukinojo don't.  
He'll set there for hours and monitor the TV channels.  
He really don't like shuting himself off.  
  
ryoko  
Yea with mihoshi you've gota stay alert.  
  
tenchi  
I see that mihoshis activities are rubbing off on the ship's AI then.  
  
mihoshi.  
Well I just watch one channel at a time.  
He watches all 575 deep space channels at once.  
If I want to know what's the best show on I just ask yukinojo  
  
ryoko  
watching that much TV he probably need mental help.  
  
mihoshi  
No... yukinojo is very dependable.  
All I have to do is ask him or tell him something and he's right on it.  
  
(After mihoshi holds her hand to a scan pad on the door it opens  
and the group walks in as the lights on the cruiser come on.)  
  
( They follow mihoshi and take a left at the central passage   
to head to the bridge.)  
  
(After they enter the bridge.)  
  
mihoshi  
YUKINOJO!!! we're here.  
  
(His interface(Head on a arm) comes out of the ceiling.)  
  
yuki  
Good day mihoshi it seems that you have brought the group   
like the commander wanted.  
  
mihoshi  
Yes here's tenchi ryoko ayeka sasami and washu.  
(Ryo-oki meows from sasamis head.)  
Ow and ryo-oki too....  
and every one this is yukinojo my ship.  
  
yuki  
Well the ship isn't named yukinojo I'm the AI of the ship  
Ships aren't named anymore but people usually call the   
ship after it's AI anyway.  
  
mihoshi  
Yea I've had yukinojo every since the academy.  
  
yuki  
Yes when they move an AI from one ship to another  
my name stays with me.  
That's why they really don't name the ship because the ship  
don't retain the name after the AI is removed and another one is put in.  
  
mihoshi  
So that means that I can keep yukinojo with me forever.  
  
yuki  
Unfortunately.........  
Since you have everyone you are taking can we head out to the main  
ship for the super interspace hot line?  
  
mihoshi  
Alright yukinojo you can head out when ever you want.  
  
yuki  
Ok mihoshi.  
(After that the ship power up and leaves the sub space lab  
appearing over the house.   
While they are leaving the earth tenchi is standing by the window with  
ryoko standing by him watching the ground disappear behind them.)  
  
sasami.  
Yukinojo are you really able to watch five hundred and  
some TV channels at once?  
  
youkinojo  
Yes I usually watch all of them.  
It helps me learn all the intricacies of living creatures and  
it allows me to have something more interesting to do   
besides the over one million interspace com channels that  
I monitor for distress calls and help request.  
  
ayeka  
I can see how that would get quite boring.  
  
yuki  
Quite is an under statement.  
  
mihoshi  
Well do you want to see my living quarters in the back of the ship?  
I have a ton of stuff to show you and we can get something to eat.  
  
(Everyone starts heading into the main corridor except tenchi and ryoko.)  
  
mihoshi  
Don't you want to see the back of the ship?  
  
tenchi  
Naa... I would rather see the view.  
I have only seen outer space three times and it wasn't on circumstances  
that I could take the time to enjoy the view.  
  
mihoshi  
Well do you want anything to eat?  
  
ryoko  
Not really we're fine.  
  
mihoshi  
Alrighty.(Heads off after the others.)  
  
(After the door closes.)  
  
yuki  
Do you want to set in the seats this trip will take over three hours?  
I can retract the control panels around the windows so you can have  
a better view from the control seats.  
(As he said that the panels below and above the window retract to give a   
full view of the stars.  
  
tenchi(As their setting down)  
Could you turn off the lights?  
  
yuki  
Sure thing.  
(The lights shut off and all you can see in the ship is various  
lights and displays panels in the darkness with the windows  
making up most of the normal vision.)  
  
(The moon can be seen growing closer and just out of the corner   
of the far right window can be seen the earth that they had just  
completed a swing around the side of to head in the right direction.)  
  
tenchi WOW this is beautiful.  
  
yuki  
We will make a pass by the moon before we accelerate to head to the main ship. If your wondering why I don't give full acceleration when we clear the  
atmosphere its because the communication satellite in orbit can't stand heavy  
magnetic fields so I maintain minimum thrust till I clear the orbital field.  
  
tenchi  
Why don't ryo-oki worry about that?  
  
yuki  
Ryo-oki uses an antigrave subspace propulsion requiring no emissions.  
This ship uses a magnopulse drive that produces a magnetic field wake  
behind it. that's the glowing rings on the back of the drive units.  
It's visible because some of the magnetic field is at the visible spectrum.  
  
ryoko  
So basically if you kick it into full power you'll toast all the satellites on  
this side of the planet.  
  
yuki  
Yes.  
  
tenchi  
Where is this main ship that you keep mentioning located.  
  
yuki  
It's in orbit around Saturn.  
  
tenchi  
I'm going to like this trip.  
  
yuki  
When we arrive at the main ship we can either stay on  
this bridge or go to the main bridge.  
  
tenchi  
You mean this isn't the main bridge?  
  
yuki  
No this is the bridge for the cruiser.  
It can be used to control the main ship as well.  
There is a larger living quarters in the main ship too.  
All be it she don't use either the main bridge or the  
living quarters in the main ship much.  
She complains about it being to roomy.  
  
(In the back of the ship.)  
  
mihoshi  
Heres the book collection and my trinkets and other stuff.  
  
sasami  
Man you have a lot of books.  
  
yuki(over the speaker system)  
Are estimated time till arrival is three hours and twenty minutes  
  
ayeka.  
Could you make some tea since  
this trip is a few hours long?  
  
mihoshi  
Yea   
(walks over to the dispenser unit and types a few buttons)  
(a cup of hot tea apers)  
Hear you go.  
(hands it to ayeka)  
  
ayeka  
If you can use that for tea and stuff then why do you have that?  
(points coffee machine on the table.)   
  
mihoshi  
Ow that....  
This machine wasn't working for a bit but it evidently is working now.  
  
(Back on the bridge.)  
  
yuki  
hummm that's strange.  
  
ryoko  
What?  
  
yuki  
Mihoshi used the drink dispenser properly.  
  
tenchi  
What's so strange about that?  
This is her ship.  
  
yuki  
But she never could get the key sequence right.  
That's why she keeps a coffee machine in her quarters.  
I guess she was lucky this time.  
  
(Tenchi and ryoko chuckle at yukinojos comment.)  
  
tenchi  
On that I was wondering how did you survive  
all this time with the way mihoshi's acting.  
  
ryoko  
She's destroyed this cruiser a couple of times that I can remember.   
  
yuki  
Yes this AI that your speaking to has been destroyed a few times.  
But this AI is just one third of me.  
My actual conscience spans three AI's.  
This unit the unit on the main ship and the backup unit at gp headquarters.  
I try to sync with the main ship unit every day or two. And the main ship  
unit will make a backup via interspace link to the gp mainframe every   
galactic week encase both the cruiser and the main ship are destroyed.  
  
tenchi  
So if the shuttle is destroyed you'll basically forget everything that  
the shuttle learnt after the last sync.  
  
yuki  
That is only if I am destroyed without warning.  
Being around mihoshi I have learnt that if we start a fight  
or go exploring something it's a good idea to do a sync immediately.  
  
(The time passed as they watched the stars and  
the group in the back looked at all mihoshis souvenirs.)  
  
(As they are approaching Saturn.)  
Tenchi  
Wow how close are you going to get to Saturn anyway.  
it looks like we're right on top of it.  
  
yuki  
We are still quite some distance away.  
We are locked into the orbit of the main space craft  
and we will approach it from behind.  
  
tenchi  
It still looks close.  
  
yuki   
Since measurements as large as I would quote and the  
orbital vectors would be a bit complicated I'll just say that we are  
currently about the same distance from the planet's  
surface as the moon is from the earth.  
  
tenchi   
That's one big planet then  
  
ryoko  
I've seen a lot bigger..  
  
(As they approach the main ship they see it out in  
the distance and they finally come to a stop over the top of it.)  
  
tenchi  
Man!!! everything is big around here.  
You could stick a whole city block on each wing.  
  
yuki  
Well according to how big a standard city block is on earth  
I calculate that you could put one point five three city blocks  
on each wing.  
  
ryoko  
I wonder how someone like mihoshi would get trusted with  
a ship of that size?  
It probably isn't as powerful as ryo-oh or ryo-oki but  
it's definitely bigger.  
  
yuki  
She was promoted to that type of ship before she  
started having problems.  
  
tenchi  
Ya that's right kagato said she had a wonderful   
record till she became overworked.  
  
ryoko   
What happed to her that caused her to act like that anyway?  
  
yuki  
That is confidential.  
the only one I'll accept orders from to release that information  
is mihoshi.  
  
ryoko  
Well what did Gp headquarters say about whatever happed  
when you told them?  
  
yuki  
I have not told them.  
when mihoshi tells me not to tell anyone unless she said to.  
that means that I will not tell anyone even her commanding officer.  
  
ryoko  
That's one way to get yourself striped down so they can find out.  
  
yuki  
As long as I'm following direct orders form my owner I can't be  
striped down because of my actions.  
  
tenchi  
So gp has to take it and lump it?  
  
yuki  
For lack of a better description yes....  
  
tenchi  
So what happed anyway?  
  
yuki  
That includes her best friends....  
  
tenchi  
Drats can't fool you can I..........  
(tenchi and ryoko gives a good laugh.)  
  
yuki  
I'll start docking with the main craft and   
then we can connect to headquarters.  
  
(They latch down into the main ship and mihoshi  
walks back into the bridge)  
  
mihoshi  
Alright we can get this done.  
I'll have to say my password to get into the  
inter space hotline so I'll need you to leave the  
bridge for a few seconds.  
  
Yuki(stunned.)  
mihoshi???????  
You haven't remembered that you need the password  
without me reminding you since....... the ac......  
  
mihoshi  
Ow the accident....... I guess I must be getting better hu..  
Now that I think of it I still haven't made a report on that have I?  
  
yuki  
Do you actually remember it??????  
  
mihoshi  
Of coarse I don't remember why I haven't followed up on it though  
I guess I just forgot..  
  
yuki  
You couldn't remember it for eight years mihoshi....but  
are you sure you want to discus it with people present?  
  
mihoshi  
Sure ..no problem I trust these people with my life.  
You can discus file five three twenty one ten with them freely.  
  
tenchi  
Yukinojo how did she tell you not to tell anyone if she can't  
remember herself???  
  
yuki  
She told me before she went in after him but when she came out  
she didn't remember why she went in and her accident rating  
went though the roof...  
hold it .........  
from records today she hasn't hit a wrong key stroke in   
one hundred and thirty five key strokes...  
.... I should have noticed!!!!!!!!.....................  
Mihoshi get to the infirmary eminently I want to run a full  
physical and mental scan on you.  
  
mihoshi  
All righty I can show everyone some of the main ship on the way down.  
(After going though a literal maze of passage ways they get down to the infirmary.)  
(When they walk in a robot detaches from the wall and rolls up to them.)  
yuki  
A have the scanning bed ready so if you'll just lay down.  
  
mihoshi  
All righty..  
  
sasami  
Man you can talk though anything around here.  
  
yuki  
Yes I have far more interfaces on the main ship than the cruiser.  
  
washu  
I've been thinking mihoshi didn't tear up anything when she got us..  
  
ryoko  
I don't notice anything really different with her she's still acting the same.  
  
yuki  
She's always been as you would say it "bubbly" but she never made  
very many mistakes until the accident.  
From records since she came in the cruiser her proficiency ratting has went  
back to what it was before the accident.  
  
ayeka   
Mihoshi who was this man you were chasing?  
  
mihoshi(from the bed)  
owww.... if I'm right he was looking  
for someone and had hacked into the science academy computers.  
I was going to arrest him.  
  
ryoko  
Well who was he looking for?  
  
mihoshi  
Hmmm I think he was looking for washu just like mister clay was.  
  
tenchi  
Well what ever happed to him... considering you didn't catch him???  
  
mihoshi  
Well I did catch him and confine him.  
  
yuki  
When you came out you had no one with you and you couldn't remember  
what you originally went there for.  
  
mihoshi.  
I just guess I forgot abut it and left him there.   
  
tenchi  
Just left him there?????  
  
mihoshi  
Yea he was in one of those stasis crystals ..and if im right  
it was in the deserted claton sector...  
  
yuki  
Yes we was in the claton sector.  
  
mihoshi  
Do you think we should go and get him afterward?  
  
yuki  
Most definitely...  
  
washu  
How long has he been there?  
  
yuki  
About eight years.  
  
ayeka  
And those stasis crystals don't inhibit conciseness.  
  
sasami  
Ho he's been there looking at what ever is infronf of him for  
eight years...  
  
yuki  
The scans are complete and it appears the area of mihoshis  
brain the has been non functional is now functioning ..  
I can't figure it out but it is just working.  
  
Mihoshi  
You mean what everyone was saying was wrong with me  
is now fine????????  
Won't the commander be happy??????????  
  
yuki  
He will be so happy he'll have a heart attack.  
I think we should take it slow with the commander.  
  
mihoshi  
I'll go up and open up the interspace hot line  
(she heads toward the door.)  
  
yuki  
That would be a good idea.  
  
(Everyone else heads off after her but tenchi and ryoko.)  
(After they leave.)  
  
yuki  
If you don't need anything checked out you can leave so  
I can clean up and shut everything off.  
  
tenchi  
I was wanting to discus something with you.  
It has to do with mihoshi's neural problem.  
  
yuki  
Ow that.....  
It's normal for people in that have had server trauma to every   
once in a while just pop out of it and be fine from there on.  
After a few years though it is unlikely to happen if it already hasn't.  
  
ryoko  
We know why it happed though.  
  
(The medical robot sat down the stuff that it was putting away and  
spun around to face them.)  
  
yuki  
Exactly what do you know?  
  
tenchi  
Well we are pretty sure that we know.  
The only thing is you can't tell anyone not even mihoshi.  
  
yuki  
Well I would have to get permission from mihoshi  
To give your word higher priority than hers regarding the information.  
  
(Brings up a view screen showing mihoshi waling into the bridge with  
The others standing behind the door as it closes.)  
  
yuki  
Mihoshi I am talking to tenchi and ryoko and they want to tell me  
something that they don't want me even telling you so do you give  
authorization for me to retain information from you with their word  
as the only way I will release it?  
  
mihoshi  
Sure I trust them go ahead an chat all you want.  
  
yuki  
Ok mihoshi.....  
(screen flickers off.)  
Now what is this you are referring to?  
  
tenchi  
Well this has to do with the reason we are going to talk  
to headquarters about Dr. clay.  
  
ryoko  
Here is a data crystal that ten-oki recorded during that  
trip that tenchi took it will explain allot.  
(she holds it out and the medical robot takes it  
to a control panel on the wall and put it in a reading device)  
Basically there are three goddesses and washu is one of them.  
The god to this universe basically withheld parts of are memory  
if we ever come across some of their doings to protect their location  
that they interact with this universe.  
  
yuki(After digesting the info in the crystal.)  
So you were kinda fibbing about your trip.......  
You two seem to be very powerful beings.  
Or should I say one very powerful being........  
Now I won't have to worry about one of you not knowing  
what the other knows.......  
Well if washu is one of them then that would explain why   
they affected mihoshi's brain.  
She mostlikly seen something that would give info on where  
the man was working from.  
But why did he remove the block?  
  
tenchi  
Well the final purpose of the goddesses was taken care of a few days  
ago so are god with is named D3 decided to remove all the blocks that  
he put on everyone's mind's.  
  
ryoko  
So Dr. clay and mihoshi regained part of their memories.  
  
yuki  
And that would include you ryoko.  
If I am right after the merging with zero washu couldn't   
find the location of tokime from your memory.  
  
ryoko  
Yes..  
  
Tenchi  
We're telling you this so you know what happed to her and won't be  
worried about anything happening to mihoshi.  
  
ryoko  
Yea so the idiots at HQ don't try to put her under  
a micro scope or something.  
  
yuki  
I am ecstatic that she's back to normal.  
  
ryoko  
Dr. clay on the other hand is most likely ticked off that people are messing with his mind.  
  
yuki  
Yes he is demanding to talk to washu and a few others.  
Mihoshi is talking to the commander now and it appears that we are going  
on a little trip to gp headquarters to talk to clay personally.  
  
ryoko  
How long will that take?  
  
yuki  
It will take about two days to get there.  
  
tenchi  
So it looks like we are going to have to make are selves comfortable.  
  
yuki  
How secure do you want me to keep this information?  
  
ryoko  
Don't tell anyone unless you consider it necessary.  
  
tenchi  
Yes if you need to use it to protect mihoshi or anyone don't be afraid to use it  
in any way possible.  
All though I don't know how it could be of much help.  
  
yuki  
You never know what will accrue in the depths of space.  
And if I ever need someone capable of defeating anything  
I know who to call.  
  
ryoko  
Too true...  
  
yuki  
The commander has talked to the others and he's wanting  
to talk to you now.  
  
tenchi  
Ok put him on.  
  
(A screen appears with the face of washus commander.)  
(He sticks his face close to the screen and looks   
closely at tenchi.)  
  
com  
So your the crown???????  
  
tenchi  
Yes I am the crown price of jurai.  
  
com  
And your the infamous???????  
  
ryok  
Yes the space pirate ryoko.  
  
(The commander notices that they are holing hands.)  
  
com  
You mean.........that your a couple????  
  
tenchi  
Well actually married........  
  
com  
Christ what will jurai think about that?  
  
ryoko  
They can think what the want.  
  
tenchi  
I think I already know about the reason your  
calling us so I only want to mention that I think  
I should tell you why mihoshi has regained her memory.  
(A stunned look flashes across the commanders face._  
Yukinojo can you send him the information that I told you  
about mihoshi.)  
  
yuki  
Yes but are you sure?  
  
ryoko  
Yes.  
  
(A paper comes out of a slot besides him.)  
com  
Ow my god what is she into now?  
I'm going to be getting misconduct reports from god now!!!!!!  
How can I tell anyone about this they'll go though the roof.  
  
tenchi  
Don't tell anyone I am just telling you so you know why we are  
doing this and you will be expecting it.  
  
com  
So your going to want to talk to clay privately before   
the rest of them hu???????  
  
tenchi  
Yes I would appreciate it.  
  
com  
Here is some info in exchange for your consideration.  
I would normally have to send a copy to someone else  
namely the jurai holly council of every peace of information.  
I'm a spy for council and I filter out anything that jurai don't   
want the GP knowing about.  
I'm putting my neck on the line telling you this but since  
you are the crown prince I think you override their orders.  
So I don't think I'll be sending a copy of this to them.  
(Throws the paper in the incinerator.)  
And it won't be going to HQ Either.  
If I see anything else that I think you wouldn't want them  
or anyone seeing I'll be sure to misplace it.  
Just be careful of who you tell anything to.  
With me your lucky the council will not hear of it.  
  
tenchi  
And if you ever need help just call us.  
  
ryoko  
Then we will see you in a while hu????  
  
com  
Yes... I'll be waiting on you...  
good day.  
(The com screen infront of the commander disappears)  
OW man here I go again.  
(Puts his had down on the desk and brings up the program and gives his password.)  
I want you to delete all records from the time that the link with mihoshi's ship was  
transferred from the main bridge to the infirmary and don't send any report to anyone  
even jurai.  
  
computer  
It has been done.  
  
com  
Then delete any record of the conversation from your own memory  
and any record of me accessing the system and return to normal.  
(the light come back on)  
I guess that takes care of that......  
  
(Tenchi and ryoko go back to the bridge and meet the group.)  
washu  
What did you discuss anyway?  
  
ryoko  
Ow nothing.  
He was just asking a few questions.  
  
washu  
and....  
  
tenchi  
Nothing .........  
  
washu  
You two are up to something.  
  
ryoko  
What ever...  
  
mihoshi  
Yukinojo let's get under way.  
  
yuki  
Yes mihoshi.  
  
tenchi  
What about dad and gramps what if they come  
looking for us?  
  
washu  
ow don't worry about that.  
if they come to the lab door they will here a   
pre recorded message explaining every thing.  
  
mihoshi  
Well lets go see the ship we'll be here a few days.  
  
(as they are walking along the hall)  
sasami  
man this is a big ship what's all the rooms for.  
  
yuki(over the loud speakers)  
this ship is a full class battle ship.  
with me running it it only needs one crew member.  
  
ryoko  
And that'd be mihoshi  
  
yuki  
Yes.....  
It is also designed to a emergency troop transport and  
evac ship.  
That is because there is only one crew member so the  
entire facilities can be occupied with the people being transported.  
This ship is also designed to support the troops after the destination  
is reached so this ship has a full armaments.  
I might say that it even has weapons that normal battle ships don't  
  
ayeka.  
Why would they give a ship with a crew of one more weapons  
than a fully staffed ship?  
  
yuki  
Because on this ship any use of weapons is monitored by me.  
I can restrain the use of a device if I think it's incorporate.  
  
mihoshi  
Well since we are talking about them lets go see them.  
(She cuts off on to a side corridor and to a elevator.)  
(They go down about fifteen stories and stop in the lower   
cargo bay.)  
  
tenchi  
Man this is a big big place.  
  
(A cargo handling unit pulls up infrot of them.)  
(The camera on it pivots around and the familiar  
voice of yukinojo is heard.)  
  
yuki  
This is the armaments storage facility.  
every thing is arraigned for automatic feed into the  
launch units.  
If you get on the transport I will give you a tour.  
(Everyone did as instructed and got on the unit  
and they headed off though the racks of stuff.)  
The ship is equipped with over one thousand space to  
space boost stages and two hundred space to planet  
reentry rated boost stages.  
It also has one hundred and fifty other special purpose   
boost units.  
(The transport pulls up to a big rack of "boost units"/rockets and stops.)  
You may look around and get a closer view of the equipment.  
(They file off the transport and wonder around the place.)  
On those can be put a variety of warheads ranging  
from convectional chemical units to speciality penetrating  
charges to grapple heads.  
Since this ship is equipped with an AI we are allowed  
to carry high yelled war heads.  
  
washu  
Hold it are they anything like the high yelled weapons   
the we worked with in the academy?  
  
yuki  
Yes...  
And the technology has progressed greatly since you left the academy.  
  
washu  
And they give them to mihoshi?  
  
yuki  
Yes  
  
tenchi  
How powerful are these high yelled war heads?  
  
yuki  
The standard size is forty three vectors.  
  
(Washus eyes dilate.)  
  
tenchi  
Vectors??????  
  
yuki  
Ow in earth terms it would be equivalent to  
one hundred and eighty three gigatons.  
  
tenchi  
Don't you mean megatons!!!!!!  
  
yuki  
No my calcination is correct ......gigatons.  
  
ayeka  
Yea that is standard armament for special duty units.  
  
washu  
What about the large weapons.  
  
yuki  
We have ten of them and they are rated one point eight teratons  
or 420 vectors.  
  
washu  
That could destroy a small planetoid.  
We had things of that size when we were at the academy but they would  
be the size of a small ship.  
I can't believe they would give mihoshi those.  
  
ryoko  
Why wouldn't they  
ryo-oki and me can produce that much power.  
  
washu  
But that's from the gems.  
  
ayeka  
And that would be an even match to ryo-oh  
with the three wings she could take that size of blast   
without much problem.  
if she used all ten of them in succession ryo-oh might  
be looking a bit worse for ware though.  
  
ryoko  
And kagato used that amount of power to attack the tenchi  
when he came to get me.  
  
wahsu  
As I said that is all of soja being used.  
  
ayeka  
And he used more than enough power to vaporize all of earth  
  
washu  
That was all of soja and ryoko's real gem.  
  
yuki  
You also have to take into account that the energy used when you  
were fighting was directed energy.  
These are blunt force weapons that you have to be at distance to use.  
Other wise you will do as much damage to yourself as the other person.  
  
tenchi(interested)  
I might be being a bit nosey but where are they?  
I wonder what size one of those things would be.  
  
ryoko(m)  
You and your planetary destruction fetish.  
  
tenchi(m)  
What ever.  
  
yuki  
If im right the stack of boxes your resting  
your arm on is what you speak of.  
  
(Tenchi turns pail and looks to his left to see a stack  
of boxes. each box is about two foot square.)  
(He slowly takes his arm off the boxes and walks away.)  
  
tenchi  
OK!!!!!  
Yukinojo why didn't you tell me what I was leaning on?  
  
yuki  
You didn't ask me to.  
  
tenchi  
Well tell me next time.  
  
(Washu mad beyond words stalks off.)  
  
sasami  
What's wrong with her?  
  
ryoko  
Pride.  
  
(They get back to the elevator and go up to the second cargo bay.)  
mihoshi  
We don't have anything in here right now   
so I use this place for running and exercise.  
  
sasami  
Do you have any base balls or tennis equipment that we can use?  
  
mihoshi  
Not that I know of.  
  
sasami  
Washu could you come up with any?  
  
washu(still a bit mad)  
So you come back to old antique washu when you need help hu.  
(She types on her computer a second and a pile of stuff  
comes out of a hole and falls on the floor.)  
  
sasami  
wow thanks washu your the greatest.  
(Gives washu a hug and washus frown softens into a smile.)  
  
washu  
Anything for you little princesses.  
  
tenchi  
I do believe that washu being in adult form is helping her  
temperament greatly.  
  
washu  
There's nothing wrong with my temperament.  
  
ryoko  
Yea she would of stayed mad about that for a week.  
  
ayeka  
I do believe your right she is acting more like a grown up.  
She will make a decent member of the royal family yet.  
  
(Washu just stands there with sasami hugging her with  
a stricken look on her face when she realizes their right.)  
  
(two days latter they are docked to the station.)  
  
mihoshi  
Well if anyone wants I can show you around or you  
can go to the visitors office to have someone assigned to you.  
  
ryoko  
It would help if we knew where a visitors office is.  
  
MIhoshi  
Ow.. well follow me.  
(They head out of the access tunnel.)  
(A few guards see them leaving the tunnel.)  
  
calmac  
Good day mihoshi it's been a while  
since I have seen you and it seams you brought company.  
  
mihoshi  
Yea I have brought my friends with me.  
My commander is wanting them to see a prisoner.  
  
calmac  
Let me guess it's clay....  
He's been raising cane for the past couple days.  
  
(One of the security gauds hears clays name and   
walks over to the group.)  
  
tackeden  
Cal who has mihoshi got with her.  
  
calmac  
The people that mihoshi's section commander wants  
to see Dr. clay.  
  
tackeden  
He can see anyone just as long as it shuts him up.  
  
(Tackeden sees a red hairdo that was in the same style  
of someone he knew a long time ago.  
He was about going to dismiss it then he saw the same  
hair style in blue on someone standing behind the red  
haired one.  
  
So he quickly walked to the side to get a better view.)  
What he saw almost gave him a hart attack.)  
  
tackeden  
RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!  
ALERT RYOKO THE WANTED PIRATE IS ON THE STATION.  
(He swung his fire arm out and pointed at ryokos face.)  
(Every other guard readied their weapons.)  
(Tenchi quickly steeped infront of ryoko)  
tenchi  
If your going to fight my wife you have to go though me.  
  
tackeden  
Your wife?????????  
I can't help that you married that trash if you just step  
to the side you can stay out of this.  
If you don't I will kill you if necessary.  
(Tackeden looked to his side and saw mihoshi  
with her pistol pointed at his head.)  
What's the meaning of this mihoshi?  
  
mishoshi  
Both of them are from the special area of the solar system  
that I patrol and therefor they are my responsibility.  
  
tackeden  
But mihoshi ryoko has destroyed thousands of planets.  
you can't possibly know that and still let her run free.  
let alone guard her.  
  
ayeka  
But the statue of limitations has ran out on her crimes.  
about one and a half years ago to be exact.  
  
sasami  
Yea the statue of limitations on her crimes was  
seven hundred years and it's been seven hundred  
and one years.  
  
tackeden(stricken, lowers his weapon and mihoshi lowers hers)  
ayeka ......sasami.... the crown princesses of jurai?????????  
  
sasami  
you bet ya.  
  
tackeden  
Let me guess they are also residing in the special area of the solar system.  
  
mihoshi  
yes.  
Me and them are living in tenchi and ryoko's house.  
  
tackeden  
The crown princesses and the pirate that destroyed jurai living in the same house.  
  
ayeka  
Yes times do change.  
  
tenchi  
What about me I ain't a nobody?  
  
washu  
Yeah tenchi's the first crown prince of jurai.  
  
tackeden  
But he said he was marred to her...  
what prince would even think of that.  
  
washu  
And what's wrong with my daughter?  
  
tackeden  
Ryoko's your daughter.  
  
washu  
yes.   
She is the daughter of the founder of the  
science academy that's me washu.  
  
tackeden(swallowing hard.)  
Ow my I am getting way behind times.  
How long are you planing to stay on the  
station?  
  
mihoshi  
A day or two.  
  
tackeden.  
Well I guess I should send a notice to everyone  
so they will be expecting it.  
Some of the older ones like me may not be   
kind enough to ask first.  
They will fire first and ask latter.  
  
ayeka  
That would be a good idea.  
  
tackeden  
For give me on my rudeness (bows to the group)  
cal have you herd everything said?  
  
calmac  
Yes  
  
tackeden  
Well make up a report to give people some idea of the situation  
and send it out to everyone.  
  
calmac  
yes sir  
  
tackeden  
And if they don't read it   
force them to you got it?  
  
calmac  
Yes ser.  
(calmac runs off.)  
  
tackeden  
Mihoshi is your commander aware of this?  
  
mihoshi  
Yes  
  
tackeden  
Well I suggest that you go to your commanders  
office and stay there till we have had a chance  
to tell everyone.  
I wish you would give a little more warning before  
you bring princesses and princes here.  
  
ayeka  
Well I like avoiding all the hassle.  
  
sasami  
Yea when they make it into a big production  
it gets to be a drag.  
  
tackeden  
Well I'll lead you to his office.  
  
(They head though the station with a few odd glares  
from people along the way and enter the   
commanders office.)  
  
com(setting at his desk)  
It seams that you have made it here.  
(Holds up a paper)  
And it looks like your welcome wasn't the greatest one.  
I should have expected it but the report cal is spreading  
should take care of any more problems.  
  
tenchi  
Don't worry it isn't like he could have hurt us.  
  
ryoko  
Heck even ryo-oki can eat one of those blasters for breakfast.  
  
mihoshi  
Tell me something I don't know.  
  
com  
Well I guess that you just coming in and talking  
to clay and leaving is out of the question.  
From this report everyone on the station  
knows about you two.(points fingers at ryoko and tenchi.)  
So I guess that the news will be across the galaxy in no time.  
  
Ayeka   
I know news travels fast but I don't think everyone will know.  
  
com  
Well lets see.  
(Hits a few buttons on his desk to bring up the galaxy news channel.)  
  
(Announcer)  
*********rambles on about something else***********  
(Someone hands a paper in front of him.)  
we have late braking news ...........  
There seems to be a report of some of the jurai royal family  
visiting the galaxy police headquarters to see a prisoner.  
All though this is not news worthy there is reports  
that ryoko the space pirate is with them.  
The same space pirate that decimated jurai seven hundred years ago.  
Information has it that her wanted file has expired three years ago.  
And the biggest revelation is that she's marred to the first crown price of jurai.  
(Com shuts off the tv.)  
  
com  
what did I tell you...  
  
(everyone has a look of disbelief)  
  
washu  
man that must be a record or something.  
The report isn't finished being distributed around here yet.  
  
tenchi  
Can't they even get the time of the file expiring right?  
it's one and a half years ago.  
  
(Nobeyama walks in)  
nobeyama  
Well I guess that the notice and the report was correct.  
  
com  
Sorry nobeyama I would have told you but i'vvve kinda been busy.  
  
nobeyama  
I normally would complain but from the group I see here  
that would be most believable.  
(Nobeyama turns to the group and bows to the princesses.)  
I am glad to have two of the crown princesses of jurai  
on board the station if you need any help just ask any officer  
and there will help you even I am at your service.  
(Turns and bows to tenchi and ryoko.)  
The same to you just ask anyone and if they give you  
any problems ..... I mean any problems tell me or the marshal  
and the person will be dealt with.  
  
tenchi(Motions for nobeyama to stand straight.)  
That's enough bowing your going to throw your back out.  
  
ryoko  
The first thing is lay off the royal treatment.  
  
sasami  
Yea it gets to be a drag having people following you around.  
That's why I like it on earth because I can run around by myself  
and have fun without people following me around.  
  
ayeka  
Yes it's better than potential suiters dragging around on  
your heals all day.  
  
tenchi  
Even though I'm the first crown prince of jurai I was raise as  
a normal kid in a normal town on earth so just treat me  
like a normal person please.  
  
nobeyama  
(chuckles)  
Well that is one less thing I have to worry about  
in addition to the numerous other things bothering me.  
But I don't think everyone else will just ignore your presence.  
  
com  
Well we should get to what you came here for.  
Rules are only two people can see a prisoner at once.  
So I think that you two should go first.  
(points to tenchi and ryoko)  
  
washu  
Why them?  
I need to talk to him.  
If he wants to talk to anyone it will be me.  
I've known him the longest and I have some  
stuff I want to know.  
  
com  
Well from the reaction the report will have   
there will be people bugging them to death in a little  
bit so they should go first while they are still free of  
the reporters and stuff.  
And if he wants to talk to you then they won't take long  
and you can have all day to talk without the others waiting.  
  
washu(disappointed)  
I guess so..............  
  
(He motions to tackeden.)  
Take them to clays cell and let them talk in privet.  
  
takeden  
Yes ser.  
  
(After they leave the commanders room nobeyama starts  
in general chit chat with sasami and ayeka as sasami pulls ryo-oki  
out of her shirt and shows her to him. he's ignoring his normal work   
and planing on explaining it off as helping high ranking guest.)  
  
washu(to com)  
Are you sure tenchi and you aren't up to something?  
  
com(Looks dumb founded and hold up his hands.)  
What??????????  
  
  
(As they enter the clays holding area.)  
  
takeden  
The force field will not hamper vocal or visual communication.  
I will be waiting out side if you need me.  
  
tenchi  
Thanks takeden we'll tell you when we're done.  
  
(Takeden closes the door.)  
(They walk over to the force field that is   
indicated by a line on the floor.)  
(Clay is laying on the bed sleeping.)  
ryoko  
Rise and shine cle.cle. your not getting your  
hot cup of chocolate today.  
  
Clay(mumbling)  
Wh why not I've got plenty of......(wakes up)  
What?????????  
(Looks at ryoko carefully)  
The only one that know about my chocolate....is...  
Zero is that you.....  
  
ryoko  
Well zero's a part of me.  
Washu stuck the zero part back in me.  
  
clay  
That means that you know about all the stuff I've  
went though the last fifteen thousand years..  
  
ryoko  
Yes I do... and I also know when your lying...  
you stutter...  
  
clay  
Your defiantly zero...  
  
ryoko  
But I'm mostly ryoko.  
  
clay  
Well have they stopped messing with your mind too.  
I heard that you couldn't remember too.  
  
ryoko:  
Yes they stopped messing with are mind.  
  
tenchi  
Yes the reason they was working in this area has been  
complicated and there is no reason to restrain anyone anymore.  
  
clay  
So tokime and from what I just learned before I got caned in this  
place....that washu is also a goddess.  
  
tenchi  
Throw tsunami into that and you have a trio.  
  
clay  
So after they finished I bet washu and the other   
two have vacated the place.  
  
tenchi  
No tsunami is remaining in charge of the jurain empire for the time being  
and washu still don't know that she's a goddess.  
  
ryoko  
Washu can stick around here for a bit.  
Who else will bug me all the time?  
  
tenchi  
And it's funny to see dad all tong tied.  
  
clay  
What?????  
  
ryoko  
She's decided to go after nobouki because she thinks he  
might be better to here than her first husband.  
  
clay  
Ow you mean that blond butt head that she got hitched with  
at the academy.  
She was star struck when she saw him.  
Royalty she kept spewing.  
But after the kid they just said she wasn't worthy and kicked her out.  
She can't say she wasn't warned.  
Everyone told her but when she get's an idea in here head that she  
right nothing will change it.  
Then she got after me saying that I was the reason for him leaving.  
She got her friends together and ran me out.  
Just tell nobi to stay on his toes he has his hands full.  
  
tenchi  
We already know that and where you decided that if the academy  
Didn't want you you'd work for the gods themselves...  
  
clay  
So you've told tenchi?  
  
tenchi  
She don't need to tell me I know everything she does.  
  
clay  
How?????  
  
ryoko  
Just put it this way.  
Though some odd string of events the link  
between me and washu got moved to me and tenchi.  
  
clay(laughs)  
Ow so you know where he is all the time now.  
Just what you wanted you can be with him all the time.  
I guess it's fitting.  
You moaned and cued over him so much when I was there  
it was embarrassing.  
  
tenchi  
Yea tell me about it.  
Tt's a good thing I felt the same way about her  
or I'd be in a pickle.  
  
clay(sighs)  
Ow well it looks like I finally lost my zero.  
  
ryoko  
Yep you won't get to wipe my emotions clean  
after you deactivated me like you planed.  
  
clay  
Well having you for fifteen thousand years tends  
to get me attached to you.  
Kinda like the daughter that I never had...  
  
tench  
Don't get all teary on us.  
  
clay(angry)  
I'm not getting emotional!!!!!!!!  
  
tenchi  
Well what's with the daughter I never had stuff?????  
(Clay just growls though his teeth.)  
  
ryoko  
Don't pull that act with us I know how you  
mumble and cry about your wasted life when your asleep.  
  
clay(on the verge of tears.)  
Let me guess you've told everyone in the galaxy what  
softy and whimp I am?  
  
ryoko  
No..... I know that you've went though a lot.  
and from how much you've helped this universe that would  
be a serious wrong for me to do.  
By the way when washu made me she used a strange creature with  
her DNA to make me so I never had a dad.......  
and I am not ashamed to refer to you as dad because as you said  
I'm the daughter you never had.  
  
clay(cheering up)  
Well thanks at least I've got something to show for my life.  
  
ryoko  
Just don't let your greed take over your thinking from now on DAD!!!!!  
When she offered you that DAM GALAXY you about went off the rocker!!!!!  
  
clay  
Well what did you expect??????  
When someone offers you a galaxy of your own it kinda motivates you.  
  
ryoko  
But to the point that you think about just eliminating someone to expedite it.  
  
clay(looks down)  
I know....  
I just wanted to get washu and scram.  
It normally take three weeks to go though the memory treatment to   
put back in the part you experienced so no one would know the difference.  
And the machines were still taking care of the last job so I was in a bind.  
  
ryoko  
The only reason you didn't is the mystery of the gem was just  
important as anything to you when you couldn't figure it out.  
  
clay  
I know....  
  
tenchi  
We have a deal....  
  
clay  
What deal are you talking about.  
  
tenchi  
Well it hurts zero to see you in here like this and I think it's  
a waste to have a perfectly good mind setting here.  
So if I get you a position in the gp technology development division  
will you put effort into utilizing you knowledge to advance their ship  
design and capability to help them keep the peace.  
  
ryoko  
It won't be like you done in the past by rearranging galaxies to   
keep everything in order but you will be doing things on   
a smaller scale now.  
  
clay  
Why sure it will be good to put my ideas to use.  
That's what I've always wanted to do.  
I can solve any problem my robots are perfect.  
They can do anything.  
  
tenchi  
Yea yea...As long as you don't try to get any more galaxies or anything.  
  
clay(in a sad tone)  
Don't worry I don't think I would have wanted it once I got it.  
  
ryoko  
Why?????  
  
clay  
Well where would I have put it?  
Do you have any idea how big a galaxy is?????  
Think of how many things I would have to keep track of.  
Think of all the colonies that will be whining for me to fix something.  
Think of all the people.  
Then I would do something wrong and some of them would be out to get me.  
Now that I think about it I wouldn't want to be a god.  
(Tenchi and ryoko brake out laughing)  
What???????  
  
tenchi  
Aww nothing ....we'll talk to the captain of the station.  
  
ryoko  
We'll get you out.  
  
clay  
I don't think it will be that easy.  
  
ryoko  
I do.  
I'm the only one that the charges are listed under so if I don't   
stand by them they have nothing to hold you on.  
  
clay  
What about the gp ship I stole?  
  
ryoko  
Well just tell them you'll make a new one for them.  
  
tenchi  
It'll be your first project.  
You have to have something to build with your fancy equipment your going to have.   
  
ryoko  
I'm sure that if you agree to that they'll be happy to drop the charges.  
  
clay  
If they actually do give me a straight job in the gp science area they've got me  
for life I don't care if it's fixing coffee machines just as long as it keeps me  
out of trouble.  
I don't want to spend any more of my life here.  
  
tenchi  
I will see what I can do.  
And another thing is don't tell anyone about are link and I mean no one.  
Don't even write it down some were that we've got it.  
And don't ever tell anyone about the fact that washu is a goddess  
or related to tsunami or tokime.  
  
ryoko  
The only other person that knows it is mihoshi's commander.  
and he isn't telling anyone.  
  
tenchi  
As long as you keep your mouth shut ryoko won't tell anyone  
about your hot chocolate.  
  
ryoko  
Or your bad dreams that make you hide under your favorite blanket.  
(She reaches into here kimono and pulls out a folded blanket.)  
  
clay  
Ow you've got it.  
  
tenchi  
Just wait till we get you out and then you can have it back  
  
clay  
Well don't just stand there.  
  
ryoko  
All right talk to you in a bit.  
(She puts the blanket back under her kimono and they walk out of the room.)  
  
(They arrive back at the commanders room and he sends  
washu and mihoshi to see him next.)  
  
tenchi  
Hey nobeyama I was wanting to talk to you about a deal   
we've discussed with clay.  
  
nobeyama  
What kind of a deal would he be in any position to make.  
  
ryoko  
Well I know that's the first time he had done anything really bad   
and my zero side hates to see him locked up.  
And I know you lost a ship to him so here's the deal.  
  
tenchi  
In exchange for his release he will become a part of the   
gp development teem and one of his first jobs will be making a new ship  
to replace the one that he took.  
  
ayeka  
How do we know that he'll behave.  
  
ryoko  
Ow that's no problem.  
As long as clay has something to make robot with he's happy.  
Just as long as you keep him busy he'll be fine.  
  
com  
What kind of stuff is he capable of making.  
  
ryoko  
Stuff that will put anything you have under the table.  
  
nobeyama  
Since you are the one that the charges was filed under I have  
to have your full conceit.  
  
ryoko  
And that you have.  
  
nobeyama  
All right I have to talk to the marshal but he'll agree to anything  
that will give him access to any new technology.  
(Nobeyama leaves to go to his office.)  
  
ayeka  
I agree with washu you are up to something.  
  
ryoko  
Nothing really   
The zero side of me has been with him for fifteen thousand years.  
What he did around home is not enough for me to hold against him.  
  
ayeka  
But he almost cost tenchi and me are lives.  
  
tenchi  
Greed will make people do things the normally will never do.  
  
ayeka  
What do you mean greed?  
I thought that he was just there to get washu.  
  
ryoko  
Yea but guess what this tokime person offered him if  
he successfully returned with washu.  
(everyone just looked dumfounded.)  
A galaxy of his very own.  
(everyone had a look of aww....)  
The territory of the galaxy police and juai don't even add up to  
a full galaxy.  
someone of his age begins to lose value in life and with that  
prize in front of him his moral self lost control.  
  
ayeka  
So a few lives like are's is kind of irrelevant to  
countless trillions.  
  
tenchi  
So as long as no one offers him another galaxy I doubt he would  
try anything questionable again.  
  
ryoko  
I doubt he would do it again even if you did offer him a galaxy.  
  
com  
Why????  
  
ryoko  
Well he didn't really think about it till he was in the can but.  
  
tenchi  
Where would he put the thing once he got it?  
(Everyone started laughing.)  
(A few minuets latter washu and mihoshi returned.)  
  
washu  
That old stick in the mud!!!!! I couldn't get him to spill a bean   
on why he was so surprised by the gems....  
  
nobeyama(Walking in)  
Don't worry you can bug him for years to come at the gp academy.  
  
washu  
What????  
  
nobeyama  
in exchange for being released he'll be assigned to the gp academy to  
help in the development of new equipment.  
  
washu(looks at tenchi and ryoko)  
So you are up to something.  
  
ryoko  
I'll explain everything in a bit.  
  
nobeyama  
Commander you can go down to the cell and release him.  
There will be a transport here in a few minuets to take him to his new job.  
  
washu  
Are you sure you know what your doing?  
He'll have robots running all over the place in days.  
  
nobeyama  
That's good that means he's doing his job.  
  
washu  
What????????  
For a thousand years we tried to get him to do something else  
besides making those dam robots.  
And your going to encourage him.  
  
com  
You bet.  
  
(They head down the clays cell and release him.)  
  
nobeyama  
One of the first projects that we want you to work on besides making  
a ship to replace the one you took is to work on upgrading   
are NB units that help the new trainees.  
  
The old one's have a problem with the various mannerisms that people   
use because they are inherently logical machines.  
And I hear that you have worked with networks that allow a robot  
to think like a normal person without having to have his neural processor  
take up half the ship like the AI units on the patrol ships.  
  
clay  
Yea I perfected that over five thousand years ago.  
  
nobeyama  
Well it should be no problem making one for us.  
  
clay  
No it won't .  
  
ryoko  
Don't you mean you perfected it fifteen thousand years ago.  
  
clay(thinks)  
Well you had to be brought though the normal stages of development  
because your neural setup was a direct copy of a human brain.  
It was a pain having to act like a dad for a couple years till you could  
take care of yourself.  
The finished product don't need to go though development stages and  
is still mentally stable.  
That was the problem.  
Trying to skip the development stages and yet retain a stable network.  
  
washu.  
So basically you had a bunch of insane robots running around.  
  
ryoko  
Tell me about it.  
It was.......   
Zero will you round them up.  
Zero stop him he's trying to commit harry carry.  
Zero will you get 342 out of the trash compacter again.  
Sometimes being first is a definite plus.  
(As they walk down the hall clay holds out his hand to ryoko)  
(When no one's looking she slips him his blanket and he sticks  
it under his clothes and holds it protectively.)  
  
nobeyama.  
One thing I heard from the marshal is  
that after hearing the news the jurai royal family is heading to  
earth to pick up every one to go to jurai.  
Something about declaring something infront of the holy council.  
  
ayeka(sighs)  
I was hoping it would be a few more months but time moves on.  
  
tenchi  
What?  
  
ayeka  
Well when any member of the royal family gets marred they have  
to declare it infront of the holy council.  
They evidently herd about ryoko being tenchi wife so the next  
step is unavoidable.  
Especially when it deals with the first crown prince of jurai.  
  
com  
Well I guess you should be heading back to earth then.  
It seams you have your hands full.  
  
(The group brakes up and the gang heads to mihsohi ship and heads back home.)  
  
(In the holding dock on one of washus lab planets.)  
ryoko  
Ahh....it'g good to get back home.  
  
tenchi  
Tell me about it.  
  
ayeka  
I will check up on ryo-oh  
then I have to make a call or two.  
  
sasami  
I will help.  
(ryo-oki gives a mew of agreement from sasami head as they head off.)  
  
washu  
And I've got stuff to check up on.  
  
mihoshi  
And I have that criminal person to pic up in claton sector..  
  
ryoko  
Are your sure you can handle it yourself?  
  
mishohi  
Sure no problem I'll see you later.  
  
(The dimensional portal opens and the shuttle disappear though it.)  
  
(After ayeka checks up on ryo-oh she goes   
to the house to call nobouyki.)  
  
nobi  
Hello this is nobouyki misaki speaking.  
  
ayeka  
Hello I was just calling to see how you were coming along.  
  
nobi  
Ow your back!!!! I am kinda getting use to you people just  
disappearing from time to time.  
  
ayeka  
Yea we had to go the galaxy police head quarters.  
  
nobi  
Well I bet that was fun.  
As for as the dress goes I have finished ryoko dresses   
I thought of a design for tenchi but I haven't.  
finished that one.  
  
ayeka  
What do you mean dresses I thought you was just making one.  
  
nobi  
Yea but I had all the patterns and everything so I decided to  
just make two of the same thing so she will have one for a spare.  
tenchi's should be finished in about three days.  
  
ayeka  
Well you might not have three days because jurai heard about it   
so they will be here in a day or two to take them to the holy council.  
  
nobi  
Well I might be able to pull it off.  
I guess I'll let you go about your business so I can get to work.  
  
ayeka  
Ok I will call when they get here.  
  
The end. 


End file.
